Cruel Summer
by angfdz
Summary: Finding herself suddenly alone, Usagi moves to Tokyo where she has to attend a new high school. Although she quickly finds friends, she can't help feeling that they know something about her that she doesn't. Even weirder, the reclusive school bad boy, Mamoru Chiba, seems to have taken a particular interest in her. Usagi isn't sure how she's going to survive this year. (AU)
1. Prologue

**Cruel Summer: Prologue**

* * *

She was sixteen when she remembered who she was. Minako Aino woke with a violent start, her ears still roaring from the force of the memory. She let out a shuddering sob and forced her hands to cover her mouth. Her face was wet.

She felt her chest constrict, tried to quell the panic that was quickly rising in her body. She took a deep breath. And another. Her heart was pounding loudly but it slowed as she tried to calm herself. The white cat that had followed her home sat at the edge of her bed, staring at her with unblinking eyes. Minako couldn't help it, another whimper escaped her and she hugged her knees to her chest, letting out the hurt that had been building in her chest with another rush of suppressed sobs.

When she was done, her body felt strangely cleansed, as if those were the last tears she would ever shed. She had been wrung out like an old rag, and now she could feel herself thinking clearly. Her task was as obvious as it had been in her past life, burning in her mind like a beacon. She had to find the Princess.

* * *

_Hi everyone! I'm back! I've decided to try writing a more sexier Sailor Moon story... I think this one is kind of inspired by PGSM and a few other fanfics I've read out there where the cast is much more mature than in the anime. It's just an experiment, but it should be pretty fun! Please follow and review! I wanted to put this up as the prologue, just to get the ball rolling... Lots of love XOXO_

_Angelina_


	2. Chapter 1

_Take a deep breath, girl. You'll be okay._

The voice inside her head sounded so much calmer than she felt. Usagi stared with wide blue eyes at her new school. She watched the students loiter outside, talking to each other. The air was warm in the morning, not yet the oppressive heat it would become by noon. Her hair was done up in its usual style, and it fluttered behind her, as if willing her to go back.

But there was no going back. She had lived with her grandmother in the countryside for as long as she could remember. She loved the wide open fields, the flowers, the sun. She even loved the winters. Grandma had often said she was her own personal Heidi. Usagi didn't mind the comparison. What more could there be to life than hiking through the endless fields? Her school had been small, with barely a hundred kids in her year. She had known everyone since kindergarden. It had been comfortable. She had been happy.

Her happiness wasn't meant to last. She bit her lip, eyes scanning the outside of her school again. The students here seemed to be relaxed. They were outside, chatting with each other. She could see several groups of boys flirting casually with girls. Friends giggling with each other and chatting happily. Usagi clutched at the book she was holding and her eyes were suddenly caught by a group of approaching motorcycles. A small breath escaped her as they stopped right next to where she was standing. The tall figure closest to her dismounted and pulled off his helmet.

The first thing she noticed was the boyish, unruly grin that was directed at her. The rest came later, almost in pieces. Jet black hair, deep blue eyes, and something about the way he moved that seemed almost predatory. She felt like a trapped animal, caught in his gaze. She had inhaled, but the air refused to come out. She felt like she was waiting for something.

"What's with the buns?" The voice finally drawled casually, his eyes releasing her as they flicked up to her hair. She let out the air she'd been holding in a whoosh, and felt her face burn red, the beginnings of tears threatening to spill. The hair style had been given to her by her grandmother. Like hell she was going to let him insult it.

"What's with the bike? You think you're some kind of bad boy movie star or something?" She snapped, with more venom than she had anticipated. She noticed, suddenly, that the other students had gone quiet. The boy in front of her was looking at her oddly now. He had opened his mouth to say something else and then, glancing behind her, snapped it shut without warning. With a grunt, he put his helmet back on and signaled to his friends as he left, who quickly rode off after him.

Usagi watched them resentfully, trying to get control of the emotions the boy had somehow wrestled out of her.

"I was going to come help you, but it looks like you've taken care of it on your own." A smooth voice said from behind her. Usagi turned to face a girl who looked to be about the same age as her. Long blonde hair was draped down all the way to her back. A few red clips pulled bangs out of her face. Her eyes, Usagi suddenly noticed, were also blue. They were looking at her intently, as if trying to figure something out.

Usagi blushed and looked away from the searching gaze, and felt herself offer up a timid smile. "Ha ha... I don't know where that came from... I hate it when people make fun of my hair style I guess. Who is that guy, anyway?" She felt surprised to feel a thrill at the base of her spine at the thought of finding out his name.

"Bad news." The other girl said, her mouth in a grim line as she glared off at the group in the distance, the boys already entering the school. "You'll want to steer clear of him and his friends. Trust me."

"Oh." Usagi felt surprised at the harshness of her tone, and looked down at the floor with a small frown. She felt stupid for even asking. "Sorry. Um. I'm Usagi, by the way...I'm-"

"You're new. I know." The girl had changed again, this time offering a genuine smile. Her eyes were still trained on Usagi's face, staring sharply, "I'm Minako Aino. I was assigned to be your guide for the first couple of days."

"Oh." Usagi said again. "Thanks."

"You'll get used to the layout pretty quickly. And the teachers wont be too hard on you, since-" She paused, suddenly choosing her words carefully, "Since you're new."

Usagi gave her a wordless smile and then followed her as the blonde turned towards the school. In truth, she felt awestruck. Minako looked like someone who wouldn't have given her the time of day. A girl who was popular simply by her force of character. Usagi wished she could be like that. At her old school she had felt confident enough around her friends, but here... here she felt like a drop of water in an ocean.

* * *

First period passed without incident. The teacher had introduced her to her homeroom class, and then it was business as usual. By the time she got to third period, Usagi had gotten used to the routine of being introduced. She allowed herself to hope that she could get through this day without further incident. She ignored most of the stares that she got from the other students and focused on the notebook in front of her, doodling quietly. She was paired with a quiet blue haired girl during lab.

Though shy, Ami seemed to be trying to make an effort to talk to her, and help her with the parts Usagi didn't understand. She felt endeared by the effort, and noticed that just like Minako had earlier, this girl made her feel a strange sense of de ja vu.

Her luck was over by fourth period. During the middle of the teachers lecture, the door slammed open. The pen Usagi had been holding dropped out of her hand, and she winced when she saw who was at the door. The black haired boy, staring at her again, locking her in place. The seconds of silence seemed to go on forever, and then finally the teacher cleared her throat.

"Mamoru Chiba, tardiness is not acceptable. Neither is disrupting the class. You'll have detention again." Her voice sounded tired, defeated...like she'd said the same thing before to no effect. Mamoru's mouth was set to a thin line and he finally broke away from looking at the blonde. Her pulse went down to normal.

"Better late than never." The boy said with the same mischievous grin, before he turned his glare towards a student to Usagi's left. "What are you looking at?" The voice, previously light, suddenly snapped like ice.

The boy, who had been trying to give Usagi's pen back to her for some time, visibly shrunk in his seat.

"Funny, I needed a pen." Chiba growled, walking over to the kid with a wolfish grin, looming over him and plucking the object out of his hand.

She didn't know what possessed her to open her mouth. But then, she had never liked bullies.

"It's mine." She snapped, her eyes flashing as they clashed with his darker blue ones. "He was giving it back to me."

_Asshole,_ she added mentally. But then, there was that expression again. His eyes seemed turned nearly black, possessive, unnatural. She had to remind herself to keep breathing, even as her hair was standing on end. He dropped the pen on her desk without another word and headed towards the back of the room, where he balanced his chair against the wall, his feet stretching out languidly. It didn't look like he intended on taking any notes. Usagi spared him one last glare before turning back to the chalkboard, her heart beating hard.

She could feel his eyes on her for the rest of class, boring uncomfortably into the back of her skull. When the bell rung he was the first to stalk out of the room. She felt the tension leave her as soon as he was gone. Minako was probably right. He really _was_ bad news.

* * *

"Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?" The voice carried over to the deserted corner that Usagi had hidden herself in after she'd gotten lost during lunch. She had decided to look for Minako, and wandered the empty hallways for some time before she'd heard the familiar voice. But upon turning the corner she had quickly shrunk back.

Minako was talking to Mamoru Chiba. Or yelling, rather.

"Don't talk to me like that." The voice snapped back. Usagi shivered from her hiding place. Minako was brave, going up against someone as cold as that. But Minako seemed like the kind of girl who could do anything.

"I asked you for one thing." Minako continued, controlling her voice.

"That's funny. I don't recall any asking. It sounded more like an order." Mamoru shot back. "Somehow I don't take well to those."

"I told you what would happen to you if you went near her, Chiba." Minako growled, "It wasn't a joke."

"You're such a drama queen. She's in my class, I can hardly avoid her if she's in my class."

"I don't recall you ever bothering with class before!" Minako's voice was rising again, "And this morning?! What the hell was that?"

Silence followed that question.

"You wouldn't understand." Mamoru's voice finally carried over. Usagi closed her eyes, wishing she could will her legs to move away. She definitely wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"I understand better than you think. But I can't allow it." Minako's voice was soft. "Stay away from Usagi Tsukino."And then, even softer, so Usagi could barely hear the reply, "_No_."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: oh my god you guys... I thought that NOBODY had reviewed or followed this story, because I wasn't getting email notifications like I usually did. So I decided that maybe I just wasn't cut out to write sexy stuff, since people didn't like it. I guess I accidentally turned the notifications off? Then a bunch of drama happened in my life, but anyway, BASICALLY I'm really sorry I haven't updated this yet! I thought no one was interested! I'm so happy to have gotten some reviews and follows though, I hope you'll keep enjoying what you see! Sorry about the length of time! Now that I know some people are reading, it wont take me so long to keep writing lol! _**

**_Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Reviews always appreciated!_**

**_Angelina_**

* * *

_"You wouldn't understand." Mamoru's voice finally carried over. Usagi closed her eyes, wishing she could will her legs to move away. She definitely wasn't supposed to be hearing this._

_"I understand better than you think. But I can't allow it." Minako's voice was soft. "Stay away from Usagi Tsukino."_

_And then, even softer, so Usagi could barely hear the reply, "No."_

Usagi fled.

Surely that hadn't actually been about her. There was no reason for it. She wasn't special, she wasn't anyone, really. She was just a country girl in a new school. Usagi tried to keep herself from crying, but a small tear crept its way down her face anyway. She brushed it away, angrily. What right did Minako have to tell her who she could and couldn't hang out with?

Not that she'd want to hang out with a gang member anyway.

Usagi went outside and sat underneath a tree, a small frown gracing her features. Ami, from her science class earlier, approached her with another girl who looked like an athlete. She didn't have the grace that Minako possessed, but she looked built. Maybe she was on the basketball team...her height would certainly be an asset.

"Hey. We saw you were eating lunch alone, so we thought we'd join you." The blue haired girl said with a quiet smile. "This is my friend Makoto Kino."

"Hey there." The bigger girl said with an earnest grin. Usagi felt immediately at ease. There was something about Makoto that radiated simplicity. There were no secrets, no ulterior motives, only strength and honesty. "You're the new kid right?"

"That's right. My grandmother passed-" Usagi's voice hitched and she stopped, picking at her food somewhat listlessly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into warm green eyes.

"Hey. I get it. My parents died when I was a kid. It must be hard."

Usagi felt a painful ache form in her throat and swallowed it away with difficulty. Her hands were shaking. Before she could say anything else, the girl had traded her beautiful bento box with her own colorless bland lunch.

"Here. Getting started on your own isn't easy. You should at least eat something special on your first day." Mako said cheerfully, ignoring Usagi's protests.

"Mako is the greatest cook on campus. You shouldn't insult her by rejecting the gift." Ami said with a small smile, leaning into her friend.

"I wouldn't say the greatest." Mako protested, obviously pleased at the compliment. "But hey, I'm up there." She fixed Usagi with a stern look, "And she's right. I would be very very insulted if you say no."

Usagi could hear the laugh behind her words and smiled shakily. "Thank you then...I appreciate it."

"Say...where's Minako? Isn't she supposed to be your guide?" Makoto asked suddenly, looking around at the other uniformed students. She noticed the blonde besides her stiffen and raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ami who looked equally concerned.

"I think she was busy." Usagi said, trying to sound indifferent. She took a bite of her lunch and her expression brightened, "Mako this is amazing!"

The brunette blushed prettily and took a hearty bight of her own sandwich. She valiantly tried not to make a face, but didn't quite manage it. Usagi loooked horrified, and had already started a stream of apologies before the two were interrupted by quiet laughter. Ami was holding her face in her hands, shaking from the barely suppressed giggles that were trying to surface. Usagi was next, and soon the trio were laughing so hard they could barely breath.

* * *

It had been three weeks since her first day of school, and thanks to the terrible monotony that high school brought, Usagi was settling into a routine. Makoto, knowing what it was like to suddenly have responsibilities thrust upon you, had taken to showing up at Usagi's every morning and walking her to school. Usagi enjoyed being mothered by the brunette. It made her feel less anxious at the start of every day to know she wouldn't have to be alone. It was only at night that terror overtook her, and she often found herself wandering the rooms in her small apartment, looking for something to distract her.

She had been having dreams.

She could only attribute it to the stress from the death of her grandmother, but since the first day of school she had woken at least once a night, her face wet. She could never fully remember what she had dreamed, only bits and pieces surfaced.

_Blue eyes. Fire. Hot, sticky blood on pale hands._

"Ms. Tsukino." The voice was coming from her English teacher, who had stopped the class and was looking at her pointedly when she jerked her head, "Please tell me you've read the chapters that were assigned last Friday."

"Um. Yes. I...did." She offered hesitantly, aware the entire class was staring at her. Romeo and Juliet. It was one of her favorite Shakespeare plays, but her class had already read it, and she had found that going over old material only made her drowsy.

"And you do know that there is a participation grade associated with this class, correct? What did you think of Mercutio's actions?"

Usagi cringed away from the question. She felt particularly impassioned about this part of the play, and didn't want to make a fool of herself by offering her peculiar opinions. A hand shot up, two rows from her. Minako, perhaps thinking that Usagi hadn't actually read the homework, had decided to save the day. Usagi gave her an uncertain smile from across the room. Things between them had been tense, since Usagi had overheard the conversation between the blonde and Mamoru. She could tell Minako had been trying to be better friends, but felt she might to better staying away from a girl who was obviously trying to control her. She hadn't seen Chiba in class since that day, anyway. Obviously she was a very strong influence on her classmates.

The teacher made a face when Usagi didn't respond and then rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, Ms. Aino?"

"Mercutio was obviously in the right! He was defending the honor of his family! Romeo should have stayed away from the entire feud. He wasn't thinking of how his actions could hurt the one that he loved-" She was cut off very suddenly.

"How could you say that?" Serena's eyes were a bright snapping blue and her cheeks looked a little pink. She plowed on, "Mercutio is the one who had too much pride to stop a feud that had been going on needlessly! Romeo believed his union with Juliet could stop any further tragedy and he ruined it!"

Minako looked shocked for a second and then gathered herself together, her own cheeks now sporting a fierce, humiliated blush, "But- but if he hadn't approached Juliet in the first place, neither of them would have died. Instead his actions lead them both to death!"

"His actions! His actions were the only thing that held the possibility for hope! They might have died at the hands of each others families if the feud continued anyway... Better to have tried and failed then to not have tried at all! Besides-" She took a deep breath, and then suddenly realized that the entire class was staring at her. She hadn't strung more than three words together since she had started to attend school. "They were in love..." She finished in a rather small voice, staring at her desk and wishing that she hadn't put her hair up in her signature style so it could cover her face.

She glanced over at Minako and saw her looking at her with an angry expression. _Well now you've done it, Usagi. Now she really wont talk to you again. _

"That's- That's FANTASTIC girls! Wonderful!" Their teacher exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't it amazing when stories make us love them so much you actually take a side! I hope the rest of you can learn from their example, because I really-"

He was cut off by the loud buzz of the bell and sighed, shouting their homework at them as everyone gathered their things. Usagi walked out of the door with her eyes glued to the floor, wishing she could just disappear. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and cringed, looking up at Minako guilitly. She was surprised to see that the other girl looked rather hurt.

"Usagi." She said with a quiet voice, "I'd like to talk to you during lunch."

"I...can't. I've got to..." Usagi looked for a way out of the confrontation she was sure was coming. She didn't want to admit that she'd been spying, but she still felt uneasy about the way the girl had shouted at Mamoru.

"Did I do something to you? Why are you acting like this? I just wanted-"

"It- it's nothing, okay? Nothing is wrong. I just really like that play." Usagi rushed, tugging her arm away from Minako's grip. She could see the uncertainty in her eyes and tried to smile encouragingly, even if her heart wasn't in it.

"Okay... Will I see you at lunch then?"

"Um. I'm busy. Really..." Usagi winced, feeling guilt twist her gut. She wished she could come clean. Surely Minako wouldn't be too mad that she had been spied on, right?

"Oh. Okay. Well... I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

Hours later, during science class, she wondered just what the hell was wrong with her. Minako had been nothing but nice to her. She had introduced her to other students, she had made sure Usagi knew her assignments, she had even taken to calling her every once in awhile to ask how she was doing. Usagi sighed heavily. If she was being honest with herself, her uncertainty wasn't just coming from the fact that she felt bad about the spying. Something that had been said had bothered her.

The quiet _No_ that had been uttered by Mamoru had shot through her veins like ice, almost stopping her heart. And she realized that she had felt the sting of disappointment when day after day, he wasn't in her fourth period class.

_It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. God, I don't even know him._

Usagi glared at her paper and tried to concentrate. Ami cleared her throat and elbowed her a little.

"Usagi... We have to hand these in soon."

"Oh...sorry. Right. Um. I've done this bottom one... Trade you for the top answer?" She glanced over at her friends paper and sighed. Of course she was already done. "Oh never mind, you've finished as usual."

"You know I wouldn't let you cheat anyway." Ami reminded her gently, and then opened their heavy textbook to the correct page, "The answer is on this page."

Usagi read the page and started copying down the answer, only glancing up when she noticed Ami was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Um... So...Minako was in my class last period..."

"Oh really? That's so funny! Hey I'm done, I'll take these up to the front for us." She said, trying to disguise her nervousness. Was Minako already trying to turn her friends against her already? She put the assignments down at the front and walked back, looking at Ami nervously. The blue haired girl smiled slightly and Usagi felt relief wash over her. Her anxiety returned when Ami's face turned serious again.

"Usa, what is this about? Minako is a really nice person...she doesn't understand what she did wrong."

"She didn't- it wasn't anything she did." Usagi played with her pencil, doodling on her book nervously. Why did Minako care if she was friends with her anyway? She was just the new girl.

"Then what is it?" Ami asked patiently.

"Ami...what do you know about Mamoru?" Usagi asked suddenly, looking up into her friends face. She watched different emotions flicker across Ami's face. Surprise, anger, and then a resigned expression.

"He- He's just a thug. Every school has one of them." Her voice sounded surprisingly bitter.

"I overheard Minako telling him to stay away from me-" Usagi began.

"And you _should_, Usagi!" Ami interrupted earnestly, "He's a bad guy. He just hurts people around him."

Usagi had to look away from her expression, which was intense and full of emotion.

"What...what did he do?"

"It doesn't matter what he did." Ami said quietly, "You should trust us."

The way she said it with utter conviction once again stirred the fear in her heart. _Why should I trust them, though? I've only met them three weeks ago_. She felt at war with herself. Of course they'd know more about the mysterious boy she'd seen the first day of school. But she felt almost as if there was some kind of giant omission. Something she was missing, something they weren't telling her. Usagi was glad when the bell rang and headed to her fourth period class after a subdued goodbye with Ami. The quiet girl hadn't said anything for the rest of class, and Usagi hadn't felt like breaking the silence.

When she walked in to class her eyes wandered to the back of the room and then away, feeling strangely disappointed when she found it empty once again. Her mind wandered then, listening to her teacher drone on about different historical events, and she waited for lunch. She had decided she was going to eat alone, on the roof. Somehow the idea of being around the girls was suffocating today.

* * *

After her class she headed to the roof. She had caught a brief glance of Minako and Ami talking together and was glad when a wave of students blocked their vision so that she could make her escape without them seeing her.

The sun warmed her limbs as soon as she went outside and she sighed happily, spinning slowly with her eyes closed. If she ignored the smell of hot rubber, she could almost pretend she was back home in the field of flowers she had become so fond of.

"You're not much of a dancer, are you?"

The cold familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. She could feel her heart beating quickly and suddenly her face was on fire. She whirled around and gasped. Mamoru was lounging against the wall, looking like a snake about to strike. The men she had seen ride with him on the first day of school were there too, relaxing in the sun and staring at her intently. She hadn't known she had an audience. She glared at the gangsters, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Mamoru replied lazily. She watched him as he took out an apple and began to peel it with a sharp pocket knife.

"I'm pretty sure weapons aren't allowed in school." Usagi said cooly, wondering if Ami and Minako had been talking about physical violence when they warned her about him. The boy looked up, his eyes laughing but his expression serious.

"Why, are you afraid?" The way his voice rumbled made the hair on her neck stand on end.

Usagi felt herself decide this was a very bad idea and began to walk away, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait, odango. Why don't you join us?" He could see her hesitation and he laughed, "Ah, too scared I guess."

That made her start. "I am not scared!" She snapped suddenly, and marched over to where they were, sitting down huffily. Mamoru was watching her with an interested expression in his face, and he bit into his apple.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Chiba?" The voice belonged to a boy with long silver hair. "No need to keep the pretty blondes all to yourself."

"We all know you're really only interested in one pretty blonde, though, Kunzite." Mamoru said, stretching.

"I think I could make room in my heart for another." Kunzite replied, eyeing Usagi with undisguised interest. She felt herself blush and she tried to concentrate on her meal and ignore him. She winced when Mamoru suddenly threw his apple at Kunzite with unexpected force. The other boy caught it easily and took a bite with a wink thrown at Usagi, ignoring the death glare Chiba was sending him.

"Ignore him." A voice besides her said. A smaller, more effeminate looking man gave her a small smile. "He only gets like this when he's hungry. I'm Zoicite. The one with the brown hair is Nephrite. And that's Jadeite. I guess you already know Mamoru."

"I'm Usagi...We've never been formally introduced, actually." She offered Zoicite a grateful smile. "We're only in the same class. Or...I think we are. He hasn't shown up since the first day."

"You noticed? How sweet." Mamoru said sarcastically with a wolfish grin that made Usagi blush and take another bite of her food. She felt comfortable among them, in a way that felt similar to how she felt comfortable around her new friends. As if she had known them already, and she only had to remember a little bit.

"Mamoru doesn't go to classes. He thinks he's too good for them." Nephrite said without raising his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I am too good for them." Mamoru said lightly, "I'm only going here because it's convenient for me right now."

"Yeah, or to get close to a certain somebod-" Kunzite yelped when Mamoru suddenly lunged, pulling on silver hair and holding his blade to the other mans throat, his eyes snapping dangerously. The change was so instantaneous that Usagi had barely blinked and it had happened.

"Not another word out of you, Kunzite." He hissed. The air was tense for a few moments and then he snapped his blade shut, reclining once again as if nothing strange had happened. Kunzite too, only rubbed his neck and rolled his eyes when he had been released. Mamoru blinked when he noticed Usagi standing, holding her bento box to her heart, a strange expression on her face.

"Hey Odango, sit down, huh? You're blocking the sunshine."

"I should...have listened to them." She said, through lips that were deathly pale. "How could you do that to one of your friends?"

It took him awhile to identify the emotion in her voice and when he did he was surprised. She was angry.

"Listened to who? Do what?" He asked, his eyes completely flat, his face unreadable.

Usagi could tell he wasn't sorry. Would never be sorry. Instead she focused on the rest of his friends, glaring at them. "You should get away from this psychopath. I can't believe you would be around someone like this." She felt more than betrayed. Why hadn't she listened to the other girls when they'd told her he was dangerous? And here was her proof, right in her face. She didn't understand why she felt so upset. Why she had needed him to be someone else. Someone good.

"Hey Usagi, it's no big deal, he was just kidding." Kunzite said uneasily. She noticed the other boys weren't looking at her. She turned to Mamoru and glared.

"You're nothing but a bully." She snapped, her fingers tightening, knuckles going white. She couldn't understand why there were tears gathering in her eyes. Instead of trying, she turned and fled.

Mamoru jerked up to follow her, but Nephrite held him down with a vicelike grip. "Let her go, Endymion. Venus was right. You should stay away from each other. We all should."

Mamoru ripped his hand out of his grip and stalked away. The others got up to follow but Kunzite shook his head.

"He wont follow her." He said with quiet certainty. His suspicions were confirmed as they heard the engine of a motorcycle and saw the black speck that was their former king drive off. Jadeite, who had been silent for the whole encounter, lit a cigarette and inhaled.

"Well. That was certainly interesting." He exhaled, his eyes gleaming. "I can't wait till Rei finds out about this."


	4. Chapter 3

**You guyyyyys! Thank you for all the reviews and all the follows! I'm glad you've been liking this so far! A special thanks to Trish1573, who pointed out that gmail was putting all of my emails in the spam folder. I know this is a really really fast update and I hope nobody gets annoyed by it! I always feel that when I'm inspired I have to write as much as I can... Even if it means having very fast updates and then, when my inspiration runs out, slower ones. I'm pretty excited about this chapter! To all of you who have questions, hopefully those will all slowly be answered... Meanwhile, enjoy the ride! Please review if you've got the time! I want to make sure people are happy with how the story is going. :)**

**xoxo**

**Angelina**

* * *

Like a shadow she couldn't quite see in the corner of her eye, Mamoru suddenly became a constant presence. She would spot him in the hallways, always just far enough that she couldn't quite make him out. He began to attend class, brooding silently and glaring at the back of her head, daring her to say something to him. She had become adept at ignoring the rush of adrenaline that always accompanied his stares. She tried to tell herself the adrenaline was there because she was afraid.

Usagi had apologized to Minako for her actions, and the two had made up quickly. She found that the other girl was vivacious and happy, someone with an infectious amount of energy who didn't like dwelling on the negatives. The only time her mood significantly altered was if Mamoru Chiba was brought up. Then, Minako became stony and cold, only pleading with Usagi to stay away from him, refusing to answer or discuss any of her questions. Usagi couldn't help wondering if he was an ex of hers, but Ami hadn't volunteered any information, and Mako had only said she didn't want to be involved. After the incident on the roof she had decided to trust her new friends. Her grandmother would have been shocked if she had started to hang out with thugs anyway.

The image of the blade against Kunzite's throat was always fresh in her mind, frozen in time for her to think about when she was bored. How he had moved so quickly, the way the other boys had stiffened but hadn't even tried to help, the sharp edge already digging slightly into Kunzite's throat. And a small engraved rose on the flat of the knife, a detail she wasn't entirely sure was real.

"Earth to Usagi, earth to Usagi!" She heard Mako say suddenly, knocking her on the head gently, "Hello, anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys. My mind was somewhere else." Her friends were used to her daydreaming episodes by now, but she still felt a little blush creep up on her cheeks.

"We were asking," Minako said with exaggerated patience, "If you were going to come to the party this Friday."

"This Friday? Isn't that when the spring dance is?" Usagi asked, looking somewhat confused. She had been looking forward to the dance. She winced when Mako cackled and Mina cracked a large grin.

"You country bumpkins are so cute." Mako said cheerfully, "Only freshmen and sophomores go to those, Usa. We're trying to have some real fun, you know? You should come! There'll be boys, and dancing, and drinks...the works."

"Oh...is Ami going?" Usagi asked hesitantly. She had never been drunk before. Maybe now wasn't the time to start.

"Of course not. She's studying, and she's got cram school AND she hates parties." Minako said jauntily. "But that doesn't matter. Usa you haaave to come! I need a wingman to try and bag Andrew. And don't you want to meet anyone?"

"I guess..." Usagi said with a small smile, blinking when a pair of dark blue eyes flashed through her mind.

"I know I'd like to meet someone!" Makoto sighed, "Then maybe I'd be able to get over my ex."

"I'm starting to think your ex doesn't actually exist, Mako." Usagi quipped lightly, causing Mina to guffaw and Makoto to mock glare at her.

Usagi tried to concentrate on the rest of the conversation, but felt anxious about the party. Weren't those...dangerous? What if someone tried to drug her? What if...he was there?

Although knowing Minako, she'd somehow make sure he wouldn't be within a ten mile radius of them. Usagi sighed and ran her hands through her hair, braiding it and unbraiding it with deft movements.

"Hey Usa...if you don't want to go you don't have to. But I think it'd be good for you to come out of your shell a little bit." Minako interrupted her thoughts with an encouraging smile.

"Oh fine." Usagi said, "How bad could it really be?"

* * *

The party was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Naru, a girl she had only met briefly, had been chosen as the host of the party because her parents were gone for the weekend. And she also happened to live in an incredibly big house. Usagi had thought it was suspiciously bare, and when she had asked Naru about it the girl had laughed, saying she'd hidden everything valuable and breakable.

"Things get pretty crazy in here." She had said.

Usagi was witnessing first hand what that meant. Someone had brought gigantic speakers and was blasting music so loud she couldn't hear herself think. Minako had helped her pick out an outfit, a pink skin tight dress that made her feel uncomfortably bare. Mako had assured her she looked 'hot as hell', though, and if Mako said so, well, who was she to doubt it. When they'd arrived, Mina had immediately handed her a drink she had called the 'Minako Special', which Usagi suspected was just orange juice with some kind of vodka and a cherry in it. It didn't taste too bad, and although she could feel the alcohol burn, she got used to it pretty quickly.

"Usagi, if you don't get out here and dance, I'm going to strangle you!" Mako shouted over the music, snatching her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. It was a lot more fun than Usagi would have cared to admit. Dancing with Mako felt like dancing with the big sister she never had. She could see Minako out of the corner of her eye, shaking it with Andrew. Usagi pointed at the pair with a wordless grin and Mako whooped loudly. At some point, Usagi got pushed away from Mako and felt a boy start dancing behind her. Oh, right. Grinding. With a grimace, Usagi shoved her way out of the crowd and went outside, gasping.

Her face was covered in sweat, and bright red from the exercise and the alcohol. She took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. Usagi couldn't help smiling. This was actually kind of fun.

"Some party, huh?" The male voice came to her left, and with it, a cloud of smoke. Usagi coughed pointedly and glared at its owner.

"Hi, breathing over here." She muttered, trying to remember where she'd seen this boy before.

"Sorry, princess." The blonde smiled easily as he leaned over the railing. He noticed her confused expression and laughed. "It's Jadeite. From the roof, remember?"

"Oh- oh!" Usagi automatically glanced behind her, eyes searching for that familiar silhouette.

"He's not here." Jadeite said quietly.

"I wasn't-" Usagi flushed and then rolled her eyes, "Well whatever. I'm glad."

"Are you?" Jadeite said with a short laugh, "You never came back to sit with us after that first day. We were disappointed. We could have used someone to lighten the mood. Mamoru gets so grumpy sometimes."

"Grumpy?! You call that grumpy?" Usagi snapped.

_The knife, at the edge of Kunzite's throat, almost drawing blood and ending a life._

"God, why are you friends with him? He's clearly a psychopath, and you seem sane enough! Surely there are other people out there that wont kill you if they're having some kind of mood swing." Her hands were gripping the railing angrily. You're taking it personally again, she thought to herself, and then shook it off.

"He wouldn't hurt us." Jadeite said with quiet certainty and a wry smile, "But even if he did...we would deserve it. We've done much worse to him."

Usagi glanced up at him and saw a tight, sad expression on his face.

"Nobody deserves being treated like that." Usagi said softly, touching his arm to comfort him. "No matter what you did."

He smiled and patted her head absently, taking another drag of his cigarette. His eyes were far away. "Some betrayals can't be undone. We'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to him."

"I'm sure that's what he's made you think." Usagi growled, "Can't you see he's just a bully? What on earth could you have done to make him-"

"Hey Usagi!" It was Minako, waving at her from the door. Usagi didn't notice the cold glare she directed at Jadeite, who shrugged and raised his hands innocently. "Come back in, my favorite song is playing!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Usagi said with a sigh, smiling happily as she watched Minako flounce back inside, "I don't know where she gets the energy. I'm worn out."

"Mmm." Jadeite murmured, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Alright, I'd better get going. Don't let Chiba bully you too much, Jadeite! If he ever pulls a knife on you guys again, you can come to me, okay? I'll make sure it gets confiscated, and he wont even know who said anything." She smiled at him, trying to disguise the worry in her eyes, and then walked back towards the party in a hurry when she saw Minako pounding on the window.

Jadeite shook his head with a small smile and pulled out his phone. "Still as generous as ever, Princess." He murmured, pressing a button and putting the phone up to his ear. "Hey. Yeah she's here...She's fine... Right, I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

* * *

Usagi was starting to feel dizzy. Minako had made her another one of her concoctions, which she'd drank pretty quickly. The room wasn't moving dangerously, but she noticed that everything around her seemed to be going at super speed.

"Miiiinaaaa I'm tiiiired!" Usagi moaned, throwing herself on her friend, who yelped and tried to shove her off.

"Usagi, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Mina whisper yelled, glancing at Andrew and laughing loudly to cover up her embarrassment.

"I don't caaare I just wanna go hoooome."

"It's only 10, Usa! Hold out for another hour, okay? Wait by the back and I'll come get you soon." Minako said with an easy grin, shoving her towards the back of the room and then turning and talking animatedly with Andrew. Usagi trudged to the back of the room glumly, sitting heavily on a wooden chair and putting her head down. If she fell asleep would she die? Was that how alcohol worked?

"Hey honey, what's your name?" The voice belonged to a boy she didn't know, and she stared at him through narrowed eyes. In the dim light of the house, his eyes looked a little red.

"Uh, Usagi. What's...yours?" She suppressed a hiccup and burped instead.

"Well you certainly match the description. Why don't you make this easy on me and come with me." The boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, stalking towards the back door with Usagi tripping behind her as she struggled.

"Let...let GO! HEY! Let me GO!" She felt her heartbeat accelerate and she gasped loudly when he turned again. It hadn't been a trick of the light. His eyes were glowing red. He didn't look quite human, there was something about him that was slightly off. His hand seemed to burn into her arm and she screamed.

She wasn't sure what happened next. In her drunken state, she only saw things in a series of flashing images. First, the boy had been dragging her, then he was on the floor, Makoto standing over him, breathing heavily, her hands clenched into fists. Minako had taken charge, dragging Usagi away from the scene while Usagi struggled, too confused to speak.

"Mina, who was that? What's going on? Why were his eyes red-" She let out a gasp as she looked at her wrist. It was bright red, as if it had been singed. "Mako is in there! We can't let him hurt her-"

"Usagi! Listen to me. It's dangerous here, I was foolish to let my guard down." Usagi winced and looked at Minako, who looked so similar to when they had first met. Intimidating, commanding, incredibly intelligent. "I shouldn't have let you drink so much. We're going home."

"But Mako-"

"Makoto will be fine. Trust me, Usagi. We have to-" she stopped short when she saw Usagi's wrist and then cursed under her breath, "You're hurt! I can't believe I let this happen!"

"Mina it's not your fault." Usagi could feel herself shaking. Her knees felt weak with fear and she knew that she had started crying. "I just- I want Mako to be okay, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her-"

Minako nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Okay. I'll go get her. Wait here. And Usagi...if you see anything strange just scream, okay?"

She headed back to the house, while Usagi sat outside, trembling. Were those screams coming from inside? She covered her face, wishing herself away from this place. She glanced up and saw Jadeite running down and screaming something into his phone. He was next to her in an instant.

"Usagi what happened? Are you okay? Shit, I should have listened to-" He stopped and glanced away, "Where's Minako? Why isn't she taking you home?"

"She's getting Makoto." Usagi said shakily, trying to contain another sob. She was clutching her arm, trying not to think about how much it hurt. Was it just her imagination or did it seem to be getting worse? Jadeite noticed, and like Minako, cursed under his breath. He pulled his phone out again and pressed redial.

"I was wrong. You need to get here-" He stopped when he heard the sound of a motorcycle and walked in front of Usagi, looking tense. He only relaxed when he recognized who was on it. Rei Hino got off her bike and pulled her helmet off, release a crashing wave of black hair. She put the helmet down and walked towards them.

"Jadeite you told me it was under control! God damn it, I knew something like this would happen. I should have come here myself." Her voice was low and rich, even though she sounded panicked. She shot a glance at Usagi and smiled. "They got you good, huh?"

"You know they wouldn't have allowed you-" Jadeite began, reaching towards her, but she pulled away roughly.

"Not the time. I need to get her out of here." Rei snapped.

"We can't just take her-"

Usagi felt nauseous and dizzy. The woman who had shown up was beautiful, and she seemed all too familiar. The blonde groaned and held her arm tightly. It was still burning. The floor was rising up to meet her face and Usagi let out a surprised noise when it hit her full on. She was barely aware when she felt Rei bend down to pick her up, and watched as two pairs of legs approached them quickly, before blacking out completely.

* * *

_"Put her down, Rei!" Minako was shaking. They had so nearly lost Usagi, and it was all her fault. And now Rei was here, holding the Princess she was supposed to be protecting. Once again she found herself wishing that Rei had chosen to remain on their side, and do as Minako ordered. The woman was a formidable enemy, although she had no doubt that Minako and Mako could have taken her, the addition of Jadeite would make it that much harder._

_And they didn't have that kind of time. Mina realized she would have to resort to pleading._

_"Rei please...please...we have to get her to safety. That thing is still in the house- We tried to take care of it as best we could, but I don't want her here when it wakes up-"_

_"Minako. She's been injured." Rei said in a smooth voice that didn't match the anger in her eyes, "This isn't a normal type of injury! Where are you going to take her, to a hospital?"_

_"No! But I wont stand there and let you bring her to him!" Minako could feel tears on her cheeks. She was very near hysteria. She felt Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. "You know I can't allow that."_

_"Is that what you're worried about?! That's the least of your problems, Mina! If he knew what had happened here tonight, he'd go berserk! What were you doing, when she got this?! Because you certainly weren't protecting her." Rei looked at the blonde without mercy, even as she saw the other girl crumbling under the intensity of her accusation. Her expression softened a little. "I know you don't trust me, but she's my Princess as much as she is yours. And I do want to protect her." She picked Usagi up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather, "We just happen to disagree on what the method should be."_

_"Wait, no-"_

_"Minako." Rei ground out, "I'm going to heal her. This is an injury made with dark energy, and unless I take care of it, it wont heal." She walked towards her bike and mounted it carefully, making sure Usagi was wearing their only helmet. "Don't worry. She'll be back in school by Monday. Jadeite, I'll see you soon." She flashed the blonde a brief smile and rode off._

_Minako watched them go and then collapsed, holding her hands in her face. Mako knelt next to her, holding her friend while she sobbed, and glared at Jadeite who had the decency to leave them alone. Mako stroked Mina's hair, thinking about what Rei had said and then slowly came to a realization. _

_Monday was three days from now. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took me a little longer than usual... I really wanted to spend time on this chapter and try to make it the best that I could. Sometimes I can just spit them out but other times they take me a bit to get right. If anyone has any questions about characters or motivations I can answer them! I wont answer anything too spoilery though lol...not that there's much to spoil? I try to keep it interesting at least. Also do you guys like my new avatar? It's from a SM fanart by Jenn Woodall, who you can find on tumblr. Her drawing is what partially inspired this story. **

**Thank you for those who left me lengthy reviews! They're encouraging me to try my hardest to make this good! Please rate and review if you like this! **

**Lots of love,**

**Angelina**

* * *

_"Endymion!"_

_Blood, sticky on her hands, and ice in her veins. Then, cold steel pressed against her chest, one last look down at faded blue eyes. Unquestionably dead. She could only feel fear as her hands moved inwards in a sharp thrusting motion, and then-_

Usagi moaned in her sleep and tried to get up, tried to stop the currents of time swirling around her. A warm hand rested on her forehead and she let out another small noise before calming again, drifting down into dreams once more.

_She was in pitch black room, where she could barely discern two silhouettes who were standing a few feet from her. _

_"How dare you keep this from me." The voice was cold, ice in her veins, a chill that made its way up to her heart and gripped her so tightly she felt she couldn't breath._

_"I'm not one of your lackeys." A woman's voice now, restrained but only barely. Molten lava under black stone. "I do what I think is best for my Princess." _

_"If Jadeite hadn't told me what happened-"_

_"Jadeite should have kept his stupid mouth shut!" She snapped, "You've got a temper. She's already afraid of you. You would have only made things worse." _

_Silence._

_"At least let me heal her." He pleaded, Usagi thought she could hear a note of desperation in his voice._

_"No. We can't risk awakening her memories. I've gotten rid of the dark energy, but her arm will have to heal on its own." A rustle of clothing, what sounded like an embrace. "I'm sorry. You know I wish it were different."_

_A low, pained laugh, muffled by long hair. Footsteps again and the sound of the door opening._

_"We found it." Usagi recognized Jadeite's voice. _

_A sharp intake of breath._

_"Where?"_

_"Quiet! She's asleep-"_

_"Near the park."_

_Hushed, hurried movements, a thin sword sliding into a sheath. The smell of leather. Footsteps towards the door and then a pause._

_"If I don't come back-"_

_"Don't be ridiculous." The woman hissed, showing an irritation obviously rooted in worry. A short low laugh and he was gone._

_"Jadeite-"_

_Two quick strides and the sounds of two mouths hurriedly meeting, before he too was gone. _

_The clock ticked loudly._

Usagi felt the world fill around her once again and she shifted with a loud sigh, slipping quietly into another dream.

_"Serenity! You have to get out of here!" Venus was looking at her with desperate eyes, glancing behind her. It sounded as if the walls might cave in around them any second. The noise from the battle was reaching them. It was getting closer._

_"Venus, no! I can't leave you!" Her eyes were filling with tears._

_"This isn't the time, Serenity." Venus was holding her wrist tightly, almost as if she too didn't want the princess to go, "Endymion is waiting for you in the gardens. I'll meet you on Earth. We can take the moon kingdom back! But you need to escape, first."_

_When Serenity still did not move Venus could have slapped her. Instead she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her Princess's lips. A profession of her endless love and adoration for the girl she had been charged to protect. "I'll be fine." She promised._

_As Serenity left she heard Venus exclaim, "Kunzite!"_

_Her heart rose a few inches. If Venus was with Kunzite, she would be okay. She hurried to the garden to meet her lover._

* * *

Smoke. The room she was in smelled like smoke, and spices. Usagi opened heavy lidded eyes and slowly lifted herself up, blinking sleepily as she looked around the room. This wasn't what she would have thought Minako's room would look like. It seemed completely unsuited to her personality. It was just so... _punk rock_.

The room was decorated with worn band posters and faded Polaroids there were tacked onto the walls. Two thin Katanas were hung next to the door and Usagi briefly wondered what on earth Mina would need a sword for. A leather jacket, dark boots, and fishnets were scattered over the carpeted floor. Had Usagi ever seen her wear any of those? She shook her head. Minako was so full of surprises. She leaned forward to examine one of the Polaroids and was surprised to see a pair of eyes she would have recognized anywhere. Mamoru. Her stomach lurched queasily and she groaned, rubbing her temples with her hands. Maybe Mina _had_ dated him... Her attention shifted when she noticed one of her arms was covered in a bandage.

The door creaked open and Usagi looked up, feeling helplessly confused when a girl with sweeping black hair walked into the room instead of the expected blonde. The stranger was wearing a loose shirt as pajamas, and underwear. Usagi opened her mouth to ask a question, but violet eyes pinned her down. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're awake. I'm glad." The girl finally said with a small smile. Usagi felt herself relax a little.

"Where's Mina?" She asked, leaning back into the pillows behind her. "Are you one of her friends?"

"No." The girl said simply as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Let me take a look at your arm."

Usagi complied and gasped when the bandage was removed. Her skin was pink and somewhat raw, as if she'd gotten a terrible sunburn. The other girl applied a cooling ointment on it and then covered it again.

"Looks like it's healing up nicely." She said with another small smile, "I'm glad. Are you hungry?"

"Well...yeah, but...where's Minako?" Usagi felt like she had forgotten something very big at the party last night. Her arm had been burned, Minako and Mako were nowhere to be seen, and a woman who she didn't know was offering her breakfast.

"How should I know?" The girl answered shortly, a flash of irritation crossing her face, "Get up and I'll make you some toast and some tea, if you want it."

She was gone before Usagi could say another word, and she had no choice but to follow. The apartment was small, and the furniture was shabby. Ash trays were scattered here and there, but she couldn't detect the smell of cigarettes. The only area of the home that looked well kept was the small, bare fireplace in the living room, where a few sticks of incense were still burning. The embers in the fireplace were still orange, and Usagi wondered if it had been lit the night before. The heat in the air made it seem unlike. Usagi licked her lips nervously, glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"If you're not Mina's friend, then why are you in her house?"

"It's my house." The girl answered with a quiet laugh, "Do you really think Minako would live here? It's not really her style."

Usagi ignored the quip and twisted her hair nervously with one hand. "And why…am I in your house?"

"You were hurt at the party. I brought you here."

Usagi felt frustration bubble up in her stomach and she frowned, "Who are you, anyway? I've never met you in my life. I want to go home."

"Not a very friendly way to treat someone who helped you out, but I'll accept it since you haven't eaten." The girl said cooly, making Usagi blush at her own rudeness. It was true, she had obviously been caring for her. She wasn't in the skin tight dress she had been wearing, and she'd been changed into a comfortable loose shirt and shorts. Not to mention the bandage and the ointment.

"My name is Rei Hino. Jadeite called me when he saw you were hurt and I came and brought you here."

"But- the party-" Usagi struggled to remember what happened, only conjuring up vague images. She remembered dancing with Mako, she remembered Minako and Andrew…a boy who had pulled her away for a moment. Something like fear…but the memory slipped away. Usagi winced and rubbed her head, feeling as if her brain had been washed with detergent. She suddenly wanted very badly to be home in her comfortable apartment. "I'm sorry for being rude, Rei. Thank you for your help, but I should get going."

Rei looked up quickly and her violet eyes were snapping again. "Absolutely not."

"E-excuse me?" Usagi gasped incredulously, "I'm- I don't want to intrude further on your hospitality and-"

Rei waved a hand in angry dismissal and pulled the toast out of the toaster, buttering it quickly before sliding the plate over to where her charge was sitting.

"It's not an intrusion." Rei leaned over the counter, looking over Usagi's face, taking in every detail with an expression that seemed all too knowing. "You're frightened." She said suddenly, and smiled when Usagi blushed and looked away. "Don't be. You were hurt last night by a Youma. Do you remember?"

"…No." Usagi could feel her mouth beginning to turn down, feeling anxious and frustrated. "I don't remember anything." It was frightening, to have blanks in her memory like that. Surely she hadn't been that drunk… And what the hell was a Youma? Some kind of gang name?

"It's to be expected. My spiritual healing technique isn't very delicate, I'm afraid. I had to pull the dark energy out of you by force." She had her back to the blonde now, busying herself with a tea pot and fresh tea leaves. She only stopped when she heard a hiccuping noise behind her and then raised her eyebrows, a look of fleeting concern lighting her face. Usagi was crying, trying to suppress whatever noises she was making and wiping her face her unbandaged hand.

"Usagi, it's okay." Rei approached her and held the blonde's frail shoulders, trying to look her in the eye, "You're safe. There's nothing to be worried about-"

"What are you talking about!?" Usagi snapped, wrenching herself out of Rei's grip, "I'm safe?! I can't remember what happened, and now I'm in your house and I don't even know you. I want to go home!" She stormed away from the kitchen and narrowly avoided slamming the door to the room she had woken up in. She spotted her bag, and felt a wave of gratitude wash over her. Her phone was in there. She found it and flipped it open, feeling her heart constrict hopefully when she saw text messages from her friends.

_Usagi, I am sorry about what happened at the party.. :( Rei took you to her home. She is a very skilled healer, please do what she says or else! :( I don't want you to get more hurt than you are! ~Mina_

_Usa that was a wild party, huh! :P I'll see you in school on Monday. If anyone bothers you let me know and I'll beat them up! ~Mako_

_Usagi I heard what happened. Make sure you rest before coming to school Monday. Rei will take good care of you. She might seem unfriendly at first but she is good at heart. Please follow her instructions carefully. ~Ami_

Usagi blinked, feeling confused. So all three of her friends knew Rei? Well enough to trust her, and ask her to take care of Usagi for the weekend. _Not that I need to be taken care of_, Usagi thought angrily. She bit her lip, feeling resentful. It was just a damn burn! There was no reason for her to be here any longer. She scanned the room trying to find her pink dress, but her eyes once again wandered to the wall of Polaroids. There were people she didn't recognize, but she didn't fail to note how often Mamoru and his friends were in them. The corner of one that had fallen stuck out from beneath the sheets and Usagi picked it up, intending to put it on the nightstand. Blue eyes caught her gaze and she gasped.

A much younger Mamoru looked out at her, laughing at something that was being said off camera. Besides him, a dark haired woman was kissing his cheek, her arms wrapped around his chest. His arm was around her shoulders, casually holding her close.

She wondered what had happened to turn him so dangerous. He looked like a normal teenager, here. The door clicked open and Usagi jumped, hiding the picture behind her back guiltily. Rei came in holding a tray with a mug of tea and a plate of food. The girl set it down on the bed next to Usagi and looked at the blonde carefully.

"I'm sorry. I know this whole situation is strange." Rei finally said, looking nervously at the girl, "I can take you home later, if you want…but at least stay until tonight. I just want to make sure your arm is okay."

"It's just a burn." Usagi mumbled, and then frowned when Rei shook her head but didn't elaborate. She wanted suddenly to change the subject. Bringing forward the picture she handed it to Rei.

"Is that you?" She asked, pointing at the faded image.

"Aw, this is an old one." Rei said, leaning forward with a nostalgic sigh and pushing a few strands of black hair from her face. "Back when me and Mamoru were dating."

Usagi choked. "You and Mamoru _dated_? But he's crazy!"

"I know." Rei said affectionately, taking the image and pinning it to the wall again. "He's also loyal, sweet, handsome…fantastic in bed..."

Usagi's blush deepened and she tried to busy herself with the tea, taking small sips of the hot liquid, trying to forget what she'd just heard. When she looked up, Rei was picking up the clothes on the floor and folding them.

"We didn't last very long but it was a very passionate relationship." Rei said, a small smile playing about her lips as she remembered her past. "Our temperaments were too similar, I suppose. We were never really good when it really counted."

In the silence that followed Usagi could hear a ticking that seemed strangely familiar.

"Are you still friends with him?" Usagi couldn't help asking. As much as she tried to pretend she didn't care about the delinquent, the lack of information her friends provided her with only seemed to increase her curiosity.

"Of course I am. He's coming over later. He's out dealing with some…unpleasant business."

"He's coming over?! Here?" Usagi squeaked, her hands tightening and nearly sloshing hot liquid on herself.

"Mmm." Rei answered neutrally, and looked pointedly at the food she'd set down until Usagi put some of it in her mouth. "But if it bothers you I can ask him not to come."

Usagi noticed how Rei didn't meet her eyes, then, how her hands clenched slightly as she paused to pick something up. Her mouth was set in a determined line, and Usagi looked away. Who was she to say who could and couldn't come into Rei's home?

"He almost stabbed Kunzite in front of me." She murmured, trying to focus on the warmth that her hands were feeling through the teacup she was holding. "How could you be friends with someone like that."

Rei looked at her then, and her expression was deeply sad. "You don't know him, Usagi. His relationship with the- with his friends…it's complicated. But he would as easily kill them as die for them."

Usagi looked down into amber water and contemplated what Rei had just said. Jadeite, too, had seemed to be staunchly on Mamoru's side. But then why would Minako want her to stay away from him? _I guess I don't really know anything about him, when it comes down to it._

Rei joined the blonde on the bed and undid the buns in her hair before Usagi had a chance to protest. It came out stiff and cramped from having remained in its signature hairstyle through the night. Usagi nibbled on her toast as Rei began to brush her hair. It was a gesture she wouldn't have expected from a girl who was a near stranger, but she appreciated it anyway. Rei's hands were surprisingly gentle. Usagi marveled at how comfortable she felt in the silence that surrounded them. Usually she would have been trying to make small talk, but it seemed somehow pointless in this context. Brushing done, Rei carefully braided her hair and tied it off deftly.

"The bathroom is through that door. You can borrow any of my clothes, we look around the same size... I put yours in the wash." She said as she got up.

"Rei wait- I just wanted to say I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so rude, earlier."

Rei rewarded her with a small smile and then left her alone after a short warning about her bandaged arm. Usagi walked into the bathroom and thankfully turned on the hot water. She felt disgusting and dirty, and her hair felt stiff and unwashed. She let the hot water run over her body, making sure to keep her burn out of the way. She could hear the sounds of the television through the thin wall, but paid it no attention. When she felt the water begin to cool, she squeaked and turned the handle quickly, climbing out of the shower and using one of the towels to dry off. As she did, she realized that the noise in the next room wasn't the television after all.

"…Much worse than we thought." It was a male voice, "There were four Youma, not one. And only three of us because our information was wrong."

"Was anyone injured?" Usagi was surprised to see the calm collected girl she'd met earlier sound so anxious. She edged towards the wall so she could hear better, feeling only a little guilty for doing it. This was the gang that Rei had said injured her arm.

"Nothing I wasn't able to fix." The man replied, "We're lucky we surprised them. They didn't have the time to try anything."

"So you took care of it." The relief in Rei's voice was apparent.

"Definitely. They're gone." Usagi felt a chill crawl up her spine at these words. The Youma were gone… had they been killed? She wasn't very familiar with gang violence, but surely someone her friends would trust wouldn't be involved in anything like this. Instead of waiting to hear more she headed towards the room, wringing out her hair quickly and picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple faded shirt. Not wanting to delay any further, she walked into the room loudly, making sure they'd stop whatever conversation if it was too private.

She suddenly wished she hadn't decided to reveal herself.

Blue eyes turned almost black as they shot towards her. A shark's grin spread across his face and Usagi swallowed, willing herself not to back away and only barely managing it. God was cursing her. He had to be.

"Odango… nice of you to join us." Mamoru murmured, licking his lips lightly. "It's been awhile."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! This was a fun chapter to write. A little bit more UsaxMamo my favorite babies... Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**~Angelina**

* * *

_"Odango…nice of you to join us." Mamoru murmured, licking his lips lightly. "It's been awhile."_

"Mr. Psychopath. How nice to see you again." Usagi replied sarcastically, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. She heard Rei snort and smiled briefly, glad there was someone else there to ease the tension in the room. She could feel her face become uncomfortably warm as his eyes followed her path to the kitchen. Usagi glared at him then, annoyed at herself for being so flustered. He didn't glare back, as she'd expected, only looked at her searchingly, as if hoping to find something within her expression.

"You never came back up to the roof." He finally said, sounding unsure as he cleared his throat, "After that day we saw you. The guys keep complaining about it."

"Is it really such a surprise." Usagi returned, refusing to meet his eyes now. She didn't like what they were doing to her.

"That's right, I heard you tried to stab Kunzite. For _shame_." Rei put in, violet eyes dancing merrily as she looked over at Mamoru. Usagi found it incredible to see him practically pouting, and found herself even more surprised when she felt amusement bubble up in her stomach. She hid a smile behind her hand.

"He was being a jerk." Mamoru couldn't help the slight whine in his voice. Usagi felt hot anger rush back into her, all traces of amusement gone.

"That's all you have to say about it?!" Usagi snapped, "How can you threaten your friends with violence like that? How do you expect anyone to trust you?!"

She didn't know it, but her voice had a note of pleading in it, begging him to change her mind. Apparently, today wasn't going to be the day. Mamoru's eyes were icy as he stared at her, clearly trying to control the anger he was feeling. He let out a slow breath and rubbed his temples.

"It's like she's trying to make me mad. Am I imagining things? Is she trying to make me mad?" He finally said, directing the comment to Rei.

"It's good for you." Rei retorted, an arch look on her face.

Usagi didn't like feeling ignored by the two and made a noise in protest at Rei's comment. "It's not my job to teach a dog manners."

Rei tried to choke back a laugh as Mamoru scowled at the blonde.

"You're not very nice."

"Neither are you." She met his eyes, then, her heart beating hard. He was incredibly attractive, for a violent psychopath. She broke their staring contest first, trying to calm her heart down. She didn't know what it was about him that made her so angry. Because surely that was the only explanation for the rush of adrenaline that seemed to take over when he looked at her.

"Mamoru stop bothering her." Rei sighed, when she noticed his eyes were still fixed on the blonde. He looked away with a guilty expression on his face. "Did Jadeite…go home last night?"

"No." Mamoru replied shortly, sulking on his chair. There was an uncomfortable silence before the man grunted and got up. "I need to go make a few calls. I'll be back later."

He didn't quite storm out of the house, but he did look deeply annoyed. Usagi felt a small surge of self satisfaction as the door closed. _Good_, she thought smugly, _the criminal_.

"You seem to bring out the worst in each other." Rei said lightly, leaning over the counter and grinning at the blonde. Usagi looked away, flushing.

"He's just so full of himself." She mumbled, glaring at the door.

"I can see why you think that." Rei said agreeably. Both girls winced when the door slammed open. It was Mamoru, his face pale.

"Rei, it's another attack. There's twelve of them."

"Twelve?! There's never been so many in one place!"

"It must have something to do with-" He paused, glancing at Usagi meaningfully. Rei looked over at the blonde and groaned.

"You can't be serious."

"We have to go." Mamoru barked the order, stalking across the room and picking up a dark backpack. It clattered slightly and Usagi's mouth fell open when she was two Katanas strapped to the back of it. Were they all in some kind of 'sword club' that she wasn't aware of?

"I'm not going anywhere." Rei growled, looking nervously at her charge and back at Mamoru. He was running his hands through his hair nervously, and started pacing back and forth.

"Rei there's too many. We can't take them all on and win. Besides, if it's for the reason we think it is, they might be…" Another sharp glance at the blonde.

"You think they'll come here." She finished for him. That decided her. Without another word, she grabbed Usagi's wrist and dragged her into her room. Usagi yelped a protest as the door closed and then fell silent as she watched Rei pull on black jeans, black boots, and a large belt.

"Rei…what's going on? Are you in his gang too?" Usagi tried to keep the fearful shake out of her voice. Rei spared her a compassionate glance and touched her arm gently before going to the wall and unhooking the two katanas hanging there. She slid them into her belt in an easy practiced motion and tied her hair back with a red ribbon.

"It's not a gang, Usagi. It's…think of us as… protectors." Her eyes flashed apologetically, " I'm sorry to involve you, but it might actually be less dangerous for you to come with us."

"Dangerous? I'm not going anywhere dangerous." Usagi felt overwhelmed, and realized that she was more flustered from the lack of information than from what was happening.

"Usa-" Rei reached forward pleadingly but Usagi took a step back.

"No! Tell me what's going on!"

Mamoru pounded on the door loudly. Rei stared at the blonde, her thumb running itself over the edge of her sword nervously. Seeing the stubborn expression on Usagi's face she swore loudly and grabbed her hand.

"I'll tell you on the way. But we have to go _now_." She paused as they started to leave and then hurried back to her closet, grabbing another leather jacket and handing it to Usagi. "And put this on. I don't want you to get fucked up on my bike."

"Your…bike?"

* * *

Oh right… _Bike_. Usagi thought sardonically as she held on to Rei's back for dear life. Bike, motorcycle. Hey, what's the difference, right? Mamoru was ahead of them and they were heading…somewhere. It occurred to Usagi that Rei might have been lying about telling her "on the way", on account of the fact that there was no way she'd be able to hear any sort of explanation through the thick helmet she was wearing. She began to feel a little ill, and was thankful when the bike skidded to a stop next to a baseball field.

Rei jumped off the front seat and removed her helmet. Mamoru had stopped ahead of them, and was already running. His swords dragged against the ground and a shower of sparks flew away from them. In the distance, Usagi could see several baseball players already fighting against figures in black. The energy in the air made her feel ill.

Rei unsheathed her swords and spared Usagi a quick glance. "Usa, anything happens to me, I want you to call Ve- Minako. Okay? For now, just stay here."

"Are you going to kill them? The players…" Usagi couldn't help asking, her voice flat and her expression unreadable.

"Something like that." Rei said grimly, handing the blonde a short dagger and then running towards the battle with a yell. Usagi watched her jump over the fence and bring one of her swords down on a baseball player. She let out an involuntary scream and shut her eyes, covering her face quickly. When she braved another look, the baseball player was gone, and Rei was heading to her next opponent.

She scanned the ground for a dead body and was surprised when she didn't see one. A second later, she saw why. A blonde figure, one that she recognized as Zoicite, delicately beheaded one of the players and she watched in aghast amazement as it turned to dust before her eyes. She couldn't explain the feeling of sorrow that suddenly engulfed her, and instead of continuing to watch she hid her head in her hands, fervently wishing she was home.

The direction of the wind shifted subtly, brushing against her face and letting her hair float in the direction of the battle. With her head in her hands she couldn't have noticed the change that took place on the baseball field. The remaining baseball players changed their positions carefully, attacking their enemies so that they had their back to the blonde on the motorcycle. The change in energy went unnoticed as one of their team members hopped over the fence and approached the Usagi.

Rei felt the danger a minute before it happened. "Mamoru!"

His eyes snapped up and were automatically drawn towards Usagi. He felt his chest constrict painfully, and he ran towards her, cursing the sluggishness of his legs, the length of the field, and his own stupidity at leaving her alone. She had always been a magnet for trouble. It was one of the reasons he liked her.

The air around Usagi felt heavier, and she wondered quietly if the battle was over. She looked up and stiffened when she saw the figure approach her. Instead of fear, as she'd expected, she felt a strange warmth blossom in her chest, an endless compassion for the creature in front of her. Because it was a creature. She could see the twisted pain in its eyes as it approached her, bat raised. The dagger she'd been given slid away from her hands and she rose gently, arresting the Youma with her gaze.

"You poor thing." She murmured, feeling compelled to walk towards him and look into his eyes carefully. "What have they done to you?"

Automatically, without knowing why she did it, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the player's lips. A rush of silver power bloomed in her chest and shot out through her mouth, leaving her light headed and dizzy. The baseball player fainted. Usagi whimpered and leaned back onto Rei's motorcycle, feeling weak. Mamoru was getting closer, looking panicked. She saw him raise his sword, intending to kill the fallen player. Usagi stepped forward then, barring his way, a determined look on her face.

"Don't you dare, Chiba." She growled, trying to keep herself standing.

"Who is he, your boyfriend?" He spat out, although she could tell there wasn't any venom in his voice, only fear. She looked so pale she could have been a ghost.

"Very mature." She whispered, her throat felt raw, as if she'd been screaming for hours. It was only a second later when her knees gave out, and he was besides her in an instant, holding her close.

"Usagi, what-" He paused, looking over her and back at the baseball player. The boy on the floor groaned, and Mamoru could see that the strange wrongness that he associated with the Youma was gone. He felt a ripple of fear crawl up his spine as the girl in his arms lay there taking shallow breaths. How much energy had she expended to rid the boy of that evil? None of them, not even the Senshi, had managed to get rid of the dark energy while still leaving the body intact. Mamoru muttered a few choice curses under his breath when he noticed Usagi had fallen asleep.

He looked her over carefully and pushed away a few strands of gold that had fallen in her face. Glancing guiltily at his companions, he put his fingers on her temple and pushed some of his power through her, making sure he sent most of it to her arm. It left him feeling a little dizzy, but by no means depleted.

"You stupid girl. You're always getting into trouble." He murmured, feeling his heart constrict painfully. It was hard for him not to close the short gap between her lips and his. But she was asleep…maybe he could just…

"Psycho baka." He heard her mumble before she snuggled in closer. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and found himself wishing she was awake and didn't hate him. A shadow fell over them, interrupting his train of thought and he looked up into violet eyes.

"I hope you're not thinking of _trying_ anything." Rei said in a voice that was all too knowing.

Mamoru felt the back of his neck get hot and he looked away with a glare.

"I don't need powers to know what's going through your head." She said with a grin, and squeaked suddenly when a pair of arms encircled her. She recognized the presence and turned happily, smiling into Jadeite's serious face.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you two together." The general commented dryly.

"She's asleep. I hardly think that's being together." Mamoru shot back, grunting a little as he lifted the blonde up. "Can you get Kunzite to ride my bike back to Rei's? I'm gonna take his car instead."

"Kunzite isn't going to let you drive his car. It's like his _child_." Jadeite said, biting one of his fingernails and leaning casually onto Rei's shoulder.

"What's that about my baby?" Kunzite's voice came from behind him. He was jingling his keys at them and swinging his sword back and forth leisurely. He nearly hit Zoicite with it, who shoved him a little.

The situation was explained, and it was Zoicite who finally managed to convince Kunzite. He convinced him all the way to Mamoru's motorcycle, and convinced him some more when Kunzite opened his mouth to complain. He came back a little red in the face, clearing his throat.

"He uh. Says he'll meet us there."

"Right. Get Nephrite to look over the boy." Mamoru said, gesturing to the fainted player, "And be careful. It looks like the evil has been…cleansed…but we can't be sure." He began to walk towards the car.

"I don't see why he cares so much about that car." Jadeite mused as they approached the vehicle. "It's such a piece of shit I'm shocked it's still running. We'll see you there, right Chiba?" He paused when he didn't hear anything and turned around, "Mamoru?"

Rei shook her head and elbowed him gently. The Prince was clearly in a world of his own. He was walking softly, trying not to jostle the girl awake, and his eyes never left her face.

"Let's go." Rei murmured, walking away from the pair towards her own motorcycle.

* * *

_"You're not as strong as you think, Princess." Endymion had a slow smile on his face as his sword jerked against hers. He pressed down, using the advantage of his strength._

_"Isn't that just like a man to think strength is the only way to win a battle." A quick shift of her weight and she's rolled out of the way, rising again and attacking quickly. He meets her, but she can tell he's surprised. _

_"Serenity-"_

* * *

"Usagi." It was a command, not a question, so she opened her eyes. She was on Rei's couch, now. Jadeite and Nephrite were playing a video game she didn't recognize. Zoicite was reading a book, sprawled over Kunzite's lap. Mamoru was nowhere to be seen, she noted with a mixture of relief and apprehension.

"You have to eat now." The same commanding tone from Rei. Usagi groaned, lifting herself up. Her body still felt tired, but Rei was right. She was hungry. She noted with some surprise that her arm felt much better than it had, though it was still bandaged.

"Yeah. Okay." She said, glancing at the television blearily. "Where's Mamoru?" The question slipped out without a thought and she winced when four faces turned to glance her with interested smiles.

"I kicked him out." Rei said archly, taking a plate of food out of the microwave and offering it to the blonde.

"Ah. Thanks." Her memories came back in a rush and her hand froze on the plate. Suddenly she was angry. Blue eyes flashed up and glared at the psychic, "Wait."

Rei, who looked like she wasn't usually cowed by anything, winced at the power of Usagi's expression.

"You told me you would explain." Usagi ground out, her hands tight on the plate. The boys were looking at them with undisguised interest. She didn't care.

"Explain what?" Rei said with a false smile that didn't suit her. Usagi glared, and the girl sighed. "I want to, Usagi. But I can't."

"You told me-"

"I know what I told you. But I can't. Sorry." Rei said shortly, leaving the room. Usagi scowled after her, feeling more betrayed than she was willing to admit. Somehow, she and begun to think of the other girl as a friend. Instead of dwelling on that she snapped her head towards the boys.

"And what about you? Do any of you want to enlighten me as to what the hell this is all about?"

The boys glanced at each other warily. It was Kunzite who finally shrugged.

"What do you want to know, beautiful?" He asked lightly, his fingers threading through Zoicite's hair.

Usagi opened her mouth and then closed it. Her thoughts were suddenly jumbled, and she didn't know what to ask first. There were too many questions, too many overwhelming emotions and thoughts.

"That boy. What happened to that boy?" She asked finally, feeling foolish. It wasn't even close to what she really wanted to know. But what she wanted to know she couldn't put into words.

"Nephrite took him home."

The air in the room felt thick, and they all watched her, waiting. She could feel her eyes beginning to fill and she looked away, ashamed at the confusion of feelings welling up inside her. The door opened and Mamoru entered. It only took him a second to see she was upset, and his eyes seemed to turn black. His men got up quickly and moved away, recognizing the danger he posed while Usagi was upset. He moved towards her swiftly and knelt by her.

"What's wrong, odango?" He asked softly, letting the care he felt for her almost overwhelm him. He reached out and held her hand as he watched tears trickle down her face. Usagi held herself still for a moment and then flushed, wiping at her face hastily and removing her hand from his.

"Nothing." She said quickly, embarrassed that the delinquent was seeing her like this. She let out a false laugh, trying to sound normal. "I think I'm just hungry."

She picked up the forgotten plate and put some of the food in her mouth, feeling uncomfortable from the intensity of his gaze.

"You can stop staring at me." She snapped, and the tension in the room melted. The boys drifted back one by one, and resumed what they had been doing. Mamoru sat comfortably on the floor, watching the video game instead of the blonde. After she had finished, Usagi found her courage again.

"What were those things in the field?" She tried to make her voice casual, but she felt the energy in the room tense. Mamoru's friends, she noticed, all pretended not to be listening. Mamoru stretched languidly and looked up at her with eyes that were altogether too sharp. It was amazing to her how he could go from sweet to predatory within the space of two minutes. Right now, he looked like a cat who had just caught sight of a particularly delicious mouse.

"Youma." He drawled, flipping out his pocket knife. She noticed the way his hands traced its edges, snapping the blade open and shutting it. She hadn't been wrong, the other day. The flat of the blade had a rose engraved into it.

"What's a Youma?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the knife. The way he played with it seemed like an anxious habit. Maybe he was more nervous than he was willing to admit.

"A dark spirit." It was Rei, who had come out of her room. She was holding a phone in her hands and she put it in her pocket carefully.

"Oh, so you've decided you _can_ tell me, now?" Usagi said bitterly somehow wanting to hurt the other girl for the perceived betrayal. Rei refused to meet the challenge in her voice.

"They possess people." The girl continued, "And corrupt their spirits."

"And you kill them." Usagi didn't bother to keep the judgement from her voice. She still felt that strange heavy sorrow in her heart when she thought of what she had seen. A body turning to dust under a sword.

"For a time. They always come back." Rei said tightly. Jadeite got up from his game and put his arms around her. She leaned into him for comfort, although she looked conflicted. "We don't have a way to purify them, so we stop them before they do too much damage."

"And the bodies?" She felt her voice catching, "They belonged to people, before you destroyed them."

Silence fills every corner of the room.

"There's nothing else we can do." Rei finally admitted, her hand tight on Jadeite's.

There was a rustle of clothing and Usagi was up and walking out the door, covering her mouth to keep from crying out. Rei moved to follow her but Mamoru stopped her.

"Don't. I'll go." He said quietly before disappearing after her.

When they were gone Rei put her head in her hands. "You had all better leave. I had to call Minako. She'll be here in ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking a bit longer to update this. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write for some reason... I'm still not fully satisfied with it but oh well.I just want to thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites. It keeps me excited about writing this story. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Anyway, onward! Lots of cute mamoxusa in this! those babies...i luv them. **

**rate and review if you like it!**

**angelina**

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure where she was going, she only knew that she had to get away from that apartment, away from the awful truth that she had just heard. It was a hot day and she let her feet carry her where they wanted. She knew, or somehow felt, that she was being followed, but she didn't care. It made sense, if they were afraid Youma were around that might attack her. The thought made her recoil slightly.

_There's nothing else we can do._

Usagi was a pacifist. Living in the country made it difficult, because there were bugs, and animals everywhere. Death was a fact of life, but not one that she was willing to participate in. She had never killed a single bug, and had turned her grandmother into a strict vegetarian at the age of five. Her friends, the numerous ones she'd had, soon came around to her point of view. She managed to effortlessly convince people that cruelty to any living thing was not something they should take part in. It was a wonder the whole town hadn't gone vegetarian, with Usagi living there. She had a way of smiling at people that just made them want to agree with her.

_A sword, touching down on flesh, and then dust._

She wanted to run. She wanted to unhear what she had heard. The images from the battle flashed in her head. Her legs propelled her forward until she was in the middle of a large shopping district, where the noise and the amount of people provided a suitable distraction. She slowed then, taking her time, looking into different shops, trying to hold herself together. Her "shadow" was still there. She let out a slow breath, trying to keep herself calm when she recognized who it belonged to.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tone that she knew was belligerent.

"Nothing." Mamoru replied in an infuriatingly calm voice, emerging from his not very hidden hiding place and staring her down.

"Well can you go do nothing somewhere else?! I'm a little busy here."

"Tsukino you don't even know where you are." The boy said, leaning against the building and looking at her with an expression she couldn't place. On anyone else she might have said it was longing.

"I know I'm not _there_, which is good enough for me." Her voice was tight. It was unusually difficult to hide her emotions while he was around. He seemed to bring whatever she was feeling to the surface. He didn't leave and Usagi made a frustrated noise, stomping away and looking into the next shop window. She noticed him a few paces behind her, giving her space but keeping her in sight. It didn't last long.

"Hey, you want ice cream?" The voice came from her left ear and she squeaked, turning to glare into blue eyes that were perilously close to her own.

"NO. I want you to GO AWAY."

"Yeah, ok." He agreed, "What flavor?"

Usagi took a deep breath to keep herself from screaming and walked away. She found a crowd that looked promising and grinned, ducking in among them quickly and weaving her way through it as quietly and as stealthily as she could. That would teach him to try and stalk her! She took a few side streets and found herself in a completely different area. A triumphant smile lit her face. Alone at last!

"I got you chocolate." Came a bored voice from behind her. This time she did scream, turning and gaping at Mamoru, who was holding a small cone of chocolate ice cream while eating his own strawberry flavored one.

"I don't want chocolate." Usagi hissed through clenched teeth. How was it possible that he had followed her? He hadn't even been looking in the direction she'd gone!

"You want strawberry?" He bent, moving his face close to hers, and raising his eyebrows innocently, "I'll let you have it of course but…I already licked it you know."

Usagi sputtered in protest, but he continued before she could say anything. "It's practically a kiss, Tsukino. Are you sure that's what you want?" He brought up the ice cream to his lips and gave it a lusty, slow lick, looking straight at her the whole time. Usagi felt the blush creeping into her cheeks. This was _way_ too much eye contact. She did the only thing she could think to do.

Shove the ice cream cone into his face and run.

* * *

"Did you like, put some kind of tracker in my clothes or something?" It was over half an hour later. Usagi was sitting on a park bench and glaring at Mamoru, who had found her yet again. His shirt had been stained pink from the ice-cream, and it was still wet from where he'd had to wash it. Usagi kept her eyes trained away from the abs that were beneath it.

"Something like that." He replied, and then held his hands up when she started screeching angrily, "Oy oy, it's a joke. You're kind of hard to miss, Odango."

"Whatever." She ground out, clenching her hands and staring at the ground. He had managed to distract her briefly from her thoughts but they were coming back and hitting her full force. He sat next to her and she let out a defeated sigh. "Chiba what do you want? I really just need to be alone."

"You're upset." He said, as if that answered her question. His knife was out and he was toying with it nervously.

"So? Why would that matter?" She challenged, trying to hold his gaze.

"It matters." He replied softly, looking away from her, focusing entirely on the blade.

"Mamoru you don't even know me." She felt frustration bubble up inside her, but it dissipated quickly when she noticed him peering at her with that strange undefined expression.

"Don't I?" He asked suddenly, his face very close to hers, causing her thoughts to derail. She felt he was looking at her in an eerily familiar way, and she recognized it abruptly. It was that strange expression Minako sometimes wore. That expression that expected infinitely more than Usagi had to give. The blonde flushed and looked away, feeling strangely guilty and like she wanted to cry.

"Why do you always carry that around?" Usagi asked quickly, changing the subject to try to salvage her last few scraps of sanity.

"My mother gave it to me." Was the short response before the knife was suddenly put away, hidden from view.

"Your mother gave you a weapon?" She asked incredulously.

"She's a very cool mom." He said shortly. Usagi let out a strangled noise and then couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. They stared into the park in silence, each wound up in their own thoughts. Usagi didn't miss the frequent glances that the boy next to her stole. She caught one of them and raised her eyebrows, causing him to redden and look away.

"Usagi." He said suddenly, turning to look at her again. She wished he wouldn't. Her body always seemed to tense up, as if she couldn't stand those blue eyes looking into her. "If we had another way…if we had another way to get rid of them we would." His voice was urgent, pleading. Begging her to understand. Her face hardened and she looked away.

"I can't accept that. There are people there…under all of that wrongness." She said in a low voice, staring fixedly at a spot she wasn't seeing. The sadness she had been keeping at bay overwhelmed her then, and she gasped when she felt wetness on her face. She didn't know how long she was crying, or when her position changed from the bench to his lap. It didn't seem to matter, really. She wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for the world, and he was doing the only thing a person could do in that circumstance.

He held her until the weeping passed, until she lay on him out of exhaustion, and both of them remained there, warmed by the sun and unwilling to move. Unwilling to break the strange truce. His hands were toying with her hair and she sighed softly into his chest. They might have remained this way for hours, if they hadn't been interrupted by a voice that seemed like it was made of iron.

"Getting pretty cozy there, aren't you Chiba?"

* * *

Minako had put her phone away after Rei Hino had called her informing her that Usagi had witnessed "certain things" and was now asking "certain pressing questions" that couldn't be avoided. She'd begrudgingly given her permission to reveal a few things. It didn't stop a burst of anger from rising inside of her. She had always wanted to trust the priestess. Rei had unfortunately been the last one she'd found after her awakening, and by then it was too late. She had clearly shown who her allegiance was with. Minako couldn't allow a woman who spent time with traitors around her princess.

After a short conversation with Ami and Makoto, Mina had gotten into her car and driven to Rei's house. She had arrived to an empty apartment, the only tell tale signs that it had been full of those _men_ were several dirty ash trays. Her princess was nowhere to be found, which didn't really help her mood, and Rei was being as forthcoming as usual. Which is to say, not at all. Completely not forthcoming in any way shape or form.

She had decided that she could wait for Usagi to find her way back, and she had been intent on sitting on the couch as patiently as possible. She didn't truly believe Rei would let Usagi come to harm. The psychic had already called Minako several times when she'd sensed dark forces near the princess, and so far every call had been helpful. The party had been an unfortunate accident. Minako had left her phone at home, had dropped her guard, and now look what had happened. Usagi had been surrounded by the Shitennou, gotten very near a fight against dark forces, and invariably come in contact with that cad Mamoru Chiba.

It made her furious just thinking about it.

"Alright that's it." She growled after the two had been sitting in silence for around half an hour, "I know you know where she is, _Hino_. I'm getting her and bringing her home."

Rei stared at the blonde and then slowly rolled them upwards in the most infuriating way she could possibly do it. "_Aino_, they'll be fine. You really need to learn to relax."

She realized her mistake too late, because Minako was on her feet within half a second with murder in her eyes.

"_THEY_?!"

* * *

Which was how Minako found herself in front of her Princess and the man whose existence had her life. And they were cuddling. Did the gods hate her?

"Getting pretty cozy there, aren't you Chiba?"

She was glad when Usagi jumped off of him faster than she could blink, and even gladder when Mamoru was unable to meet her eye. It was just as well. If looks could kill, he would have died on that bench.

"Mina! You're here!" Usagi sounded so relieved that Minako couldn't help but shoot her a bright smile before rounding in on Mamoru again.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you what we talked about. Or do you need a reminder?"

The statement was greeted with silence, and the blue eyed Prince finally looked up, glaring at her before getting up and stretching. Minako hated how he could make himself look so relaxed. It took all of her strength not to kick the shit out of him right in front of her Princess.

"You're really uptight, you know that Mina?" He told her casually, glancing at Usagi which made Minako's hackles rise up. "I forgot I have something to do. I'll see you in school, Odango."

Minako would have gladly gone after him if she hadn't had her priorities straight. Instead she turned towards Usagi and looked her over, blue eyes overtly concerned.

"Usa, are you okay?! Did he do anything to you?"

"Do any- no! No, he was… I was upset so he was just being nice." Her princess paused, looking conflicted before deciding herself, "Not that I need help from bipolar psychopaths like him."

Her voice was a little more hesitant than Minako would have liked it but she gave Usagi a grateful smile and a tight hug, which was enthusiastically returned. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years. Mako called me earlier and says she's making breakfast for dinner. She wanted to know if you wanted to come!"

"Yes!" The relief in Usagi's voice was obvious. Minako felt a twinge of guilt. This was the life she wanted for her. Innocent, normal, without the stress from the dark kingdom. Her Princess should have the right to live. She shouldn't have found out about the Youma… It was too late now. Hopefully Usagi had been satisfied by the answers Rei had given her, and wouldn't inquire into the matter any further.

Although if she knew her Princess, more trouble would come of the revelation than her head guard anticipated. As long as she kept her safe, Usagi would be okay.

As long as she kept her away from Mamoru Chiba, there was no way she could fail.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been very busy with work! I have no idea if this chapter is good or not... I wanted to get in a little bit more of Mako/Ami/Minako in this time. I feel like tonally it's a little different...a little bit more cheerful...agh who knows. I hope it's interesting at least! I'll try to get chapters done every week of course. I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. Thank you THANK you to all of those who have consistently reviewed me, and thank you to everyone new who has decided to follow this story! I love you all! **

**Angelina**

* * *

School progressed as normally as it could have. Usagi didn't hear from Rei after that weekend at her house, something she strongly suspected had to do with Minako's influence. The blonde girl had become a constant fixture in her life. She seemed to be there every time Usagi turned her head. Her other friends were also quickly becoming the best she'd ever had. The better she got to know Mako and Ami the more she liked them. They were sweet and non judgmental, and they seemed to care for her more deeply than she could understand. Usagi hadn't told them about the Youma, although she'd been close, a few times. Whenever she brought it up with Minako, the girl just gave her a bright glassy smile and changed the subject. Her personality was so powerful that it was hard to argue with her when she did this.

The only significant change in her life was the sudden inexplicable presence of a black cat. She had found it waiting for her in her apartment one day, staring at her with fixed pink eyes and a flicking tail. The animal was unnerving in more ways than one. It always seemed to be watching her, and when it wasn't it was looking out her window, alertness making its body tense. Usagi hadn't told her friends about it, had even gone as far to stop inviting them over. Some sixth sense told her they wouldn't approve of the cats presence, and she wanted to keep her for now. It got lonely in her apartment, and having a living breathing creature there was comforting. Even if that creature did spend most of its time watching her disapprovingly.

Her dreams, which she had always had a hard time remembering, woke her up more often now. She would find herself staring at her hands, confused by how unfathomably pale they seemed. Then she would get up, and wash her face. She didn't like to feel the sticky tears on her face. Her grandmother had called these dreams nightmares, but Usagi hesitated to call them that. Although she often felt a terrible sadness upon waking, she also experienced an incredible longing that sometimes threatened to overwhelm her.

Besides her dreams, Usagi Tsukino's life was perfectly normal, and she wouldn't have hesitated to call herself content.

"Tsukino-baaaka." A voice behind her sang, causing her to stiffen.

Oh, that's right. She wouldn't have hesitated to call herself content…._except_.

"What. Do you want. Now." The blonde growled through clenched teeth, turning and meeting those incredible blue eyes with her own.

Except that Mamoru Chiba had decided to make her life a living hell.

"Tsukino, I don't understand question four." The man simpered, leaning forward and batting his eyelashes.

"It's in the textbook." She spat, turning back to her own work and glaring at it.

"Oyyy Tsukino, don't make me tell Sensei that you're not helping me."

That was the other thing. The teacher had been so enthusiastic at the infamous Mamoru Chiba's return to class, that he had assigned Usagi (the only reason he could see for the delinquent's change of heart) as his permanent tutor. _Nevermind that my studies are suffering because of it._ She snapped her book shut and walked to the back of the class with a resigned expression. Sensei had made it clear that if Usagi didn't help the poor wayward man, she would be the one failing.

"I don't know what your problem is." She hissed to him as she sat down and opened the textbook, pointing violently to the passage he needed. "I know you could answer all of this on your own."

He didn't say anything, merely flashed her one of his heart stopping smiles before getting to work. The man was ridiculously handsome. It was an uncomfortable truth. Usagi had trouble admitting it to herself even in the privacy of her own home. It had taken her a few sleepless nights for the full reality of her situation to hit her. She had realized that despite everything she had a huge, almost unmanageable attraction for the man sitting next to her. And she hated him for it.

Usagi moved her arm further away from his, jabbing her pen onto her paper and glaring at it. The world was playing a huge joke on her. It was almost as if Mamoru could sense her attraction, because he seemed to be doing everything in his power to emphasize it. His hand would brush hers as he borrowed a pen. He would talk with his face extremely close to hers. He would lean on her lazily, causing her heart to jump in her chest. Something had changed after their encounter in the park. She had been slow to realize that the previous hatred she'd felt for him had melted away, leaving only feelings of boiling confusion. But Usagi didn't want to like him.

Here were the facts: She had seen him physically and verbally threaten a friend. She had seen him destroy lives. He was arrogant, self centered, and annoyingly mysterious.

_There's nothing to like about him!_

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she glanced at her desk partner, flushing when she noticed he was staring at her. She felt suffocated by his presence.

"What?" She hissed, looking back down at her paper.

"Odango." He said with a slow smile, watching the blush creep up her cheeks. "I think you like m-"

It was Mamoru's fortune that what he was about to say was cut off by the ring of his cell phone.

"Jadeite." He answered, every muscle on his body suddenly tense. He listened to the voice on the phone for a few moments before hanging up and shoving his stuff unceremoniously into his book bag.

"Where are you going?" Usagi knew her voice was accusing. They both knew where he was going. He got calls like this a few times a week, disappearing from class without explanation. The teachers were too frightened of him to say anything, and the students felt that this kind of behavior was expected of a delinquent.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukino." His voice was closed off, his face emotionless as he got ready.

"Is it-"

"I told you, don't worry about it." He snapped, frustration crossing his features quickly. As she opened her mouth to question her further he rolled his eyes and left without saying anything else. Usagi stared after him, holding her pencil so tight it might have snapped.

* * *

"Usa, you haven't eaten anything." Ami said with concern. It was true, Usagi hadn't touched her food. She'd spent most of lunch thinking about that stupid boy, and feeling sick with anger because she knew where he was going. No matter which way she thought about it, she knew deep in her soul that killing youmas wasn't the answer. It was a sloppy and undeserving way to die. And what happened to the spirits of the people possessed? They surely weren't cleansed.

"Huh? Oh. I'm not hungry."

"Are you okay? You've been quiet all lunch."

Usagi blinked and smiled at her shy friend uneasily. "You're right. Something is bothering me…but… Don't tell Minako?"

The blue haired girl blinked. "This is about Mamoru."

Usagi blushed and twisted her hair in her lap. "It's that obvious?"

Ami gave her a sad smile and shrugged. "It's just logic."

"Right." Usagi murmured, staring out into the field and biting her lip. "I think…I think he's doing something bad. Something he shouldn't be doing. But I don't know how to stop him."

"It's not your responsibility to stop him." Ami said with calm reassurance.

"I don't believe that." Usagi replied fiercely, "If you saw someone doing something wrong, you would speak up wouldn't you?"

"...Have you told him to stop?"

"I've told him what he does is wrong but… I haven't been able to bring it up. We're always in class and then when we're not he's vanished."

Ami was staring at her with eyes that seemed ancient, but Usagi didn't quite notice. "Usa….You should stay away from him-"

"I know! I know you all thing he's bad. And I know he is." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Ami or herself. "But that doesn't mean people can't change, right? Everyone should have that opportunity."

Ami didn't say anything. Instead she reached over and held Usagi's hand tightly. "I believe you're right, Usagi. But still. You have to be careful with him. Sometimes you think you know a person, but they turn out to be…different."

The blonde could feel the honesty coming from her friend and she sighed, clutching her head and drawing up her legs tighter. "Ami…what did he do to make you all hate him so much? Even Mako, who says she wants to stay out of it…I can tell she doesn't like him."

Ami's lips went thin and tight and she looked out into the distance. Usagi noticed her knuckles were white as she held on to her lunchbox. "I'd like to tell you but I wont. You should ask Minako."

"Minako won't tell me anything! None of you will!"

"I'm sorry Usa… We're just not ready to talk about it." Her face softened and she smiled at the blonde, "I know it's hard. But you should try to trust us. We're your friends. Mamoru…he's a bad person. We only want you to be safe."

Usagi smiled back, but she felt herself shrink away on the inside. "Okay Ami. You're right."

Ami felt a wave of relief wash over her. The danger was past. Her relief made her careless, and as Usagi and her continued to talk she didn't notice the way her friend's hands were clenched tightly, or the suddenly stubborn expression on her face. If she had seen it, she might have texted Minako and told her immediately. Usagi wasn't good at hiding her emotions, and had Ami been watching, she would have immediately known that something was wrong.

But she didn't notice.

* * *

"Usagi you're out of shape!" Mako's cheerful voice came from ahead. Usagi was bending over and panting, her face bright red and sweat glistening off her forehead. The brunette jogged back to her friend and ran in circles around her with that teasing grin. Usagi made a noise in response and took a few more deep breaths.

"Come on, just a few more meters and we'll be at the end of the track."

"It's easy for you. You've got longer legs." Usagi panted as she got up and began to run after her. Makoto had to practically drag her to the end of it and afterwards they both sat in the grass, resting and staring up at the sky.

"Mako...what happened between Minako and Mamoru?" Usagi turned and leaned on her arm so she could look into her friend's face. She saw a brief flash of anger on Makoto's face before it was replaced by calculated neutrality.

"I'm staying out of it." Makoto replied, closing her eyes pointedly.

"No. I'm sick of this. Mako, Ami wont tell me. _Minako_ certainly wont tell me." Usagi sighed, "I don't understand why you don't trust me."

Mako's face softened as she looked at her friend, "Usagi it's not about that."

"Isn't it?" Usagi said bitterly, feeling cold despite the sun and the warmth.

"Of course not! Don't think that! It's just..."

Usagi knew that Mako was her only chance to find out what happened. Makoto Kino was not a good liar, and she was not good at hiding what she felt. She was straightforward and simple, and it was refreshing to see that quality in someone from the city. People here were often so closed off. "Mako, please. I just want to understand."

Green eyes looked at her uncertainly and she frowned. "I've told Minako it's no good to hide it from you. But she thinks you're better off not knowing." The implicit 'and I do what Minako says' was not uttered, but Usagi could see it in the way Makoto wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Who cares what Minako says! Not everything is about her!" Usagi folded her arms and glared at her friend, "This is stupid! Mako you know this is stupid!"

"I know! I know..." Makoto held her hands up, shielding herself from her friends anger as if were physical. "It's not so simple though. The best I can do is talk to Minako and ask her to tell you."

Makoto looked so ashamed and helpless that Usagi relented and nodded. She was still angry, but her anger was finding a new direction. Minako was the one keeping secrets, and she had obviously made Makoto and Ami promise not to tell her. Well fine. She was done being nice. She wanted answers. Minako seemed so bright and flighty and even stupid at times. That was the persona that she showed her classmates and her friends. But Usagi was starting to see that there was a kind of cold calculation to all of it.

After all, Minako knew about the Youma.

* * *

School was over and Usagi was standing by the front steps, her mouth set in a hard line. She and Minako were overdue for a long talk. The girl was incredibly frustrating to deal with. Every time she had brought up the youma, or Rei, or Mamoru, Minako would somehow manage to manically distract Usagi. She wasn't quite sure how Minako did it, or how she'd often suddenly find herself at the circus, or a party, or up a tree. It all happened impossibly fast when Minako was involved. The girl seemed to be able to think herself around every corner and she always seemed prepared. But Usagi was tired. She was tired of the evasiveness. She was tired of feeling like her friends didn't trust her. She was tired of feeling like a pawn. So she bit her lip and prepared for the confrontation that would surely come.

She was more than a little surprised to see a similar expression on Minako's face.

"Usagi." The girl said with a small smile, stopping in front of her.

"Minako." Usagi replied, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. They both looked at each other, unmoving. There was something that was just funny about their equally serious expressions, and Usagi couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Soon Minako was laughing too and fell over giggling like...idiots. When they were done they linked arms and headed to the park towards the swingset that was Mina's favorite place to talk. When they got there Mina made herself comfortable on a swing, and Usagi leaned against one of the poles, arms crossed. The brief moment of hilarity had cleared the tension, but her questions still remained.

"Mako said you wanted to talk to me about something." Minako began carefully, scuffing her foot in the gravel.

"Mamoru." Usagi said directly, staring at Minako who didn't seem surprised at all. Minako opened her mouth and Usagi held up a hand. "Mina I'm tired of this. Something happened between you. I just want to know what it is. I don't think it's so unreasonable to know why you hate him."

Minako didn't say anything. Instead she pushed the swing back and held it there, taught. Her face was tense and unhappy.

"You've seen what he does." Minako finally said, fingers still tight around the swing chains, "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't hate him for that. I think it's wrong. But I don't hate him." Her mind showed her images of the players turning to dust at the edge of a sword.

"Well you should." Minako said bitterly, getting up suddenly and began to stalk away. Usagi grabbed her wrist and turned her around, holding her shoulders tightly.

"The youma... Was one of them someone you knew? Is that why? Did someone you know...get hurt?" The concern in her eyes almost physically hurt Minako, who looked away quickly. "Mina I'm just trying to understand. I _want_ to understand."

"Usagi..." Minako's voice cracked and she hugged her friend, using this opportunity to hide her tears. Usagi could feel her shaking underneath the embrace. She realized all at once that whatever he had done had almost destroyed Minako. Her friend, her unshakeably positive, exuberant friend, had been hurt very badly. It made Usagi feel almost overwhelmed with guilt and she pulled away first.

"Mina I- I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything. I didn't know it was-" She stopped, unsure. She still didn't know anything about the situation. "It doesn't matter, okay? I trust you."

Minako laughed and wiped her face, blushing. Her princess had always been able to bring her to tears with the amount of love and trust she showed. Always. "No, it's fine. I probably should have said something a long time ago." She took a deep breath, trying to conquer her rising fear. If Usagi was told, she might remember, and that was the last thing she wanted. _That's fine, Minako, just keep it vague._

"He betrayed a very dear friend of mine." Her voice was hard, merciless, "Him and his friends. They swore to protect someone I loved, and they betrayed her." Her eyes were ice as she turned and looked at Usagi, "They killed her."


	9. Chapter 8

**So after uploading the last chapter I read it over and suddenly realized that literally /nothing happened/ in that chapter. It drove me crazy, and I felt awful about it so I decided to write up an update faster than I had intended! YAY for you! I think you guys will like this chapter! A quick note: i can't answer questions if you guys are leaving guest reviews! I usually answer through PM! Rate and review if you liked this update! I hope this continues to be interesting for you guys!**

**Angelina**

* * *

_"No matter what, Usagi. I won't forgive him."_

Minako's words echoed in her head as she walked back to her apartment alone. She had excused herself to think, telling her friend she'd head straight home. But as she often did when she lived in the country, Usagi had decided to let her feet take her where they would. The streets were getting darker, and she walked now in unfamiliar places, too absorbed in her own thoughts to think of any danger that might come.

The truth was her heart was in turmoil. Minako hadn't gone into details, but Usagi could see she wasn't lying. Her friend's face had been pale, and even still Usagi could see the haunted expression in her eyes. She was fighting with the thoughts in her mind and the feelings in her heart. Despite what she had been told, she couldn't quite believe it. Mamoru, a killer? He was arrogant, and he could be cruel, but a murderer? The thought didn't fit right in her mind.

"Little bird, you're far from home."

It was a phrase she recognized, but couldn't place. Usagi felt her pulse quicken and she turned, on the defensive. It was Kunzite. He was staring at her with that quietly amused expression he always wore when she was in his presence. His silver hair was braided back behind him, and he had his hands casually in his pockets. She could see, though, that he was alert. In that way he was much like Minako. As still as a snake, but ready to strike at any time.

"Kunzite." She said, eyeing him warily.

"What are you doing around these parts so late? It's dangerous." He purred, pale blue eyes never leaving her face.

"I was…talking to Minako." Usagi said lamely, unable to come up with anything better when put on the spot.

"Ah, my goddess!" He said, theatrically gripping his heart, "But she'd kill me before she'd date me."

"Date you? I thought you and Zoicite were…um…"

He stared at her with undisguised amusement and shrugged in response to her unfinished question.

"I just have a thing for blondes, no matter what they look like." He intoned. Usagi blushed and looked away, causing the much taller man to laugh.

"Don't worry little bird. I wouldn't dare. We all know you belong to Mamoru."

"I do not _belong_ to anyone! Much less-" She stumbled, feeling her back tense. It didn't make sense. She wasn't logical, like Ami, Usagi could only understand feelings. And even though she had known Minako was telling the truth, and even though she had seen Mamoru slice through a corrupt body…something about it was wrong. Something didn't fit.

"What's wrong, Usagi? You look unhappy." Kunzite didn't sound kind, just careful. She didn't respond for awhile.

"You're much bigger than Mamoru, aren't you? I hadn't noticed the other day."

"I wouldn't say _much_ bigger." He said with false modesty that usually would have made Usagi laugh, but now only made her frown.

"You could have stopped him, then. On the roof?"

_The blade, flashing at his throat, too quick for her to process._

"I could have." Kunzite's light tenor voice responded evenly.

"But you didn't."

Another shrug.

"Why? Weren't you afraid he might kill you?" She demanded, blue eyes pinning him down. He blinked away her gaze.

"No… I'd never be afraid of that." He said flatly.

"Because you're friends?" She asked, taking a step forward insistently.

"I wouldn't call us friends." He looked like a cornered dog, and backed away accordingly when Usagi glared at his unconcerned tone.

"Where can I find him?"

"Find who?" He asked, crossing his arms when she took another step towards him. She glared at him wordlessly, annoyed that he was being so stubborn.

"You know who!" She finally snapped, "You're so annoying!"

"That's what I always say." The sweet voice made her jump away from Kunzite with a squeak. She'd been about to slap the darker man. Zoicite smiled at her and she smiled back uneasily. He reached into a bag and pulled out a donut, unceremoniously stuffing it into Kunzite's mouth, who choked a little.

"What are you doing here Usagi?" Zoicite asked, pulling out a second donut and offering it to her. She eyed it and took it carefully when she noticed it had pink frosting.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure where I am." She admitted, taking a bite and watching the pair carefully. After what Minako had told her she felt uneasy in their presence. She finished her donut quickly to distract herself.

"It's dangerous in this area." Zoicite said quietly. He appeared equally as tense as she was.

"I'm looking for Mamoru." Something like fear rose up inside her. She'd told Minako she would walk straight home. And here she was in an unknown area in the city that was getting darker by the second, with two people she had just been told were murderers._ I make great decisions._

"Why?" Zoicite's voice was quiet, but his eyes were hard.

"Minako told me…" She trailed off, not wanting to say it. "I just want to talk to him, okay?"

"He's busy." Kunzite began, but Zoicite touched his wrist gently. He looked relaxed for the first time since they'd met.

"Of course, Usagi. We'll take you to him."

* * *

The car was quiet the entire way to Mamoru's home, and Usagi looked out of the window, feeling anxiety bubble up in her stomach. By the time they got there, she had begun to feel more than a little doubtful at her course of action.

"This is it!" Zoicite said with a smile, getting out and unlocking the door. Usagi looked a little ill.

"I just realized this is a terrible idea."

"Yes." Zoicite agreed cheerfully, taking her arm and pulling her out of the car. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Maybe."

Kunzite snorted, "It will be far from fine."

"What?" Usagi squeaked, trying to drag herself away from Zoicite, who had already rung the doorbell. "Wait- I don't think-"

She watched the door open in slow motion and then froze. Because it wasn't Mamoru at all. It was his mother.

"Zoicite. You're here late. And who's this?" The woman at the door was in a wheelchair. Her hair was black and pinned back in a severe bun, and her eyes were sharp upon the intruder. She looked deadly. Usagi winced and took a step back, but no further. Zoicite elbowed her and cleared his throat.

"Usagi… Usagi Tsukino." The schoolgirl offered hesitantly, stepping a little further into the light. The woman's eyes cleared immediately and she offered her a genuine smile.

"Ah, my son's told me all about you. My name is Mizuki. Were you looking for him?" Usagi nodded and watched as Mamoru's mother moved away from the doorway, leaving space for her to enter. "He's just gone out to get groceries. Come in, both of you. Where's Kunzite? I know he'll be skulking about if you're here."

"Kunzite and I have somewhere to be actually, ma'am." Zoicite said, tipping an imaginary hat and shoving Usagi into the house, who looked back with pure dread on her face. "On business. We'll be back in an hour or two to take Usagi home."

Usagi smiled at the woman nervously, glancing around at her surroundings. The house was cool, and bright. There were several photographs on the walls of Mamoru as a child, which Usagi would have inspected with evil glee if she hadn't been so nervous. She hadn't expected to meet Mamoru's mother. She'd gotten used to spending time at Mako and Ami's house. Ami's mother was always busy at the hospital, and Makoto didn't have parents. Minako never invited them over because hers were constantly fighting, and after showing up unexpectedly once, Usagi had learned to comply to the rule.

Mizuki was...unnerving. She didn't look like a woman who laughed a lot. She had dark, judgemental eyes and a way of moving that seemed precise and calculated. She looked like her son, it was true. Her facial features were a lot softer, although her expression was not. Her straight posture was in stark contrast to the lazy way Mamoru often held himself. Where he leaned and slouched and hung on objects, she was obviously just the opposite.

"Ah...I really didn't mean to intrude. I just needed to uh...talk to Mamoru about school stuff."

"Mm. He said you were assigned to tutor him." She glanced at Usagi, who confirmed this with a nod. "I don't really see why, he doesn't need a tutor. He needs discipline."

Mizuki gestured to the cupboards where the tea was and instructed Usagi to turn the stove on. She watched the blonde quietly. "Unless you are the one that provides that?" She asked dryly.

Usagi, who had been in the middle of serving tea, almost spilled it all over herself. "Forgive me, Mrs. Chiba, I don't think I could discipline Mamoru if I wanted to. He does what he wants."

"Mmm." Mizuki agreed with a small smile, "He's rather like a cat in that way."

They passed the next few moments in silence, and Usagi cleared her throat nervously.

"So where's Mr. Chiba?"

"There was never a Mr. Chiba." Mizuki said with a polite smile. "It's well enough, I don't need to take care of another baby, I've already got one." She paused, her eyes flicking up and down Usagi with undisguised curiosity, "You're very different from his last girlfriend."

Usagi really did knock her teacup over this time and was already apologizing profusely and cleaning it up.

"He's-we're not together. It's not like that." She said, trying to ignore the heat on her face and wishing she didn't have such an obvious way of showing embarrassment, "I wouldn't even call us friends…I really am just here about school."

"I'm surprised. He talks about you so often I thought there was something more."

"What does he say about me?" She asked, trying to make the question sound casual.

"I wouldn't be a very good mother if I told you that." Mizuki said, her eyes dancing.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She was beginning to like Mrs. Chiba. She seemed stern, but kind.

There was a clattering noise by the door and it was followed by a string of swearing.

"MA! I dropped the eggs!" More noises and the sound of knocking. "And my keys, I can't get the door open! MA!"

Mizuki clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, wheeling herself to the door and opening it.

"Don't shout, son, I've taught you better than that."

"I learned it from you mother." Mamoru bending and kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

"You didn't really drop the eggs, did you?"

"Of course not-" Mamoru froze on his way to the kitchen and actually did drop the bag of groceries he'd been holding. Instead of looking at Usagi he turned and glared at his mother. "You did that on purpose."

"Nonsense. Now pick that up, we have a guest waiting." Mizuki said with the loftiest voice she could manage.

"I hope the eggs really are broken." Mamoru muttered under his breath, glancing up at Usagi warily and offering her a small smile. When he saw her look away he sighed and cleared up the fallen groceries. "How did you even get here?"

"Don't be rude." Mizuki snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and wheeled her to the table before putting the rest of the groceries away. "Zoicite brought her."

"Zoic- That bastard. He didn't even warn me!" He winced when his mother smacked him on the arm in warning. "He's supposed to be taking care of the situation in lower Juuban anyway."

"What's going on in lower Juuban?" Mizuki asked, picking up her forgotten teacup. Mamoru was busy opening drawers in the fridge.

"Oh the usual. That new gang, the Dark Moon thinking they can take over our turf." He stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth, "Nothing we can't take care of."

"That's my boy." Mizuki said with approval.

Usagi watched the exchange with a mixture of fascination and awe. It was the most at peace she had ever seen Mamoru. He was as relaxed as he pretended to be in class, and much more at ease than he was around his friends. Here was a woman whom he totally and completely trusted. Something about the exchange surprised her and she replayed it in her mind.

"Wait. You know he's in a gang!? And you're _okay_ with it?" She asked, forgetting how rude she was being in her surprise. Mizuki raised an eyebrow and Mamoru looked immensely amused. They glanced at each other and shared an inscrutable look.

"Of course he's in a gang." Mizuki finally said, "It was mine originally, after all. It's only fitting for my son to take over."

"YOU were in a- but how-" Usagi's mouth was opening and closing, and Mamoru saw fit to save her before she said anything she'd regret. He grabbed her arms and pulled her from her chair with a short excuse to his mom, dragging Usagi backwards towards the balcony, while she still gaped like a fish. When they got outside Usagi, who noticed she was still being held, jumped away and whirled around.

"Your mom was in a gang!" She finally sputtered, "YOUR gang?!"

"Well, I'm actually in _her_ gang, if we're being technical." He admitted with an easy grin. "What are you doing here, Odango? I wasn't expecting you!"

Usagi noticed that he seemed genuinely happy. Not lazy, not teasing, just happy. He was grinning at her with that same boyish grin she'd seen him wear on the first day of school. It made her sad.

"Mamoru…" She hesitated, feeling her heart squeeze painfully at his expression. She hadn't realized how badly she didn't want Minako's story to be true. How badly she didn't want to ask. And now, in this crucial moment, her courage failed her. She couldn't ask. "I wanted to… tell you that you need to stay away from me. From now on."

The words were easier than hearing the confirmation of her fears, but his expression was not.

"What's brought this on all of a sudden?" He asked, taking a step closer to her and looking down into her eyes. Usagi couldn't look at him and he pulled her chin upwards with a gentle hand. "Did I do something to bother you? I know I'm annoying in class, but I thought-"

"No, it's not- It's not that." She cut in abruptly, glancing up and then away quickly. She couldn't stand how he was looking at her. Couldn't stand that she cared this much. "I just need you to stay away from me, okay? I don't want to have anything to do with you."

There was silence, then, and Usagi waited for him to say anything. Finally she chanced an upward glance and what she saw made her heart want to jump out of her chest. He didn't look angry. He didn't even look confused.

"Usagi. Is this really what you want?" He asked in the gentlest voice he could manage, bringing his face nearer to hers. His thumb ran over her cheek and traced her jaw, setting fire to her face. She felt hypnotized. She felt her face move, imperceptibly towards his, felt herself glance down at his lips. Her body felt buoyant, to have him this close, to be looking into his eyes so deeply. He brushed away a strand of stray hair, and then, almost as if he couldn't bear to tear his hand away, slipped it to the back of her neck, tilting her head in the process.

For a single eternal moment, he didn't move. And then he kissed her, and the strange butterflies in her stomach rose through her spine and she sighed into him, molding her body to his. His hand slid down to her lower back and grasped her waist tightly, the other burying itself into her hair. Her hands were on his chest, and she could feel his heart beating through the fabric of his shirt.

When he drew away, Usagi felt cold seep into her bones and settle, and she stood there, frozen with a strange feeling of shock in the pit of her stomach. It almost felt like withdrawal. Her right hand seemed like it moved through syrup as it went up to cover her lips. She didn't know when she started crying, only noticed that her face was suddenly wet and chilly in the night air.

"Mamoru I can't." She heard herself whisper.

"Why not?" She could hear the frustration that was seeping in to his voice. He looked like he wanted to grab her and kiss her again, and was barely holding himself back. She took a step backwards, shaking her head automatically.

"Minako told me what you did."

His expression confirmed her fears. Shock, then painful resignation and defeat.

"So you're going." No argument. Just a quiet statement, from a voice that seemed dead.

"I didn't want it to be true." She heard herself say to him before walking into the house, leaving him outside. She didn't even bother excusing herself to Mizuki, who called after her as she left through the front door.

The Chiba house was silent for around five minutes before the screen slid open. Mizuki looked at her son with dark, glittering eyes.

"I don't know what you did, but I hope you're planning on fixing it." She said, her voice hard.

"It can't be fixed." Mamoru croaked, his voice far away still. Mizuki didn't miss how pale his face looked, or his red rimmed eyes.

"Maybe not." She said, her lips in a tight thin line, "Either way, you just let a girl who I could snap in half with my fingers walk out into the most dangerous neighborhood in Juuban without an escort. "

There was a pause, and Mamoru suddenly swore, rushing past his mother and out the front door. Then he rushed back in, grabbed his swords, kissed Mizuki on the cheek, and rushed back out.

"Men." Mizuki grumbled, closing both of their doors gently. "If they can't fix it with a sword they don't know how to fix it at all."


	10. Chapter 9

**Not much to say about this chapter... I hope you guys like it? It's kind of weird lol... Please review! I read all of your reviews and they really keep me going. **

**Thank you to all of you who have so far!**

**~angelina**

* * *

The air was just beginning to get chilly, and the sky was dark. Yellow lamps lit the street and bathed everything in an eery amber glow. It was late enough that most people were already in the places they needed to be…. restaurants, bars, or their homes. The few people who were out were unfortunates who were scattered about, sleeping under stairs or on benches. Other than the constant hum of cars from the nearby highway, the street was quiet.

Usagi could see lightning bugs blinking in and out of existence in the grass close to where she was standing. She was leaning on a wooden post, waiting for the bus to show up. In the orange haze of the lamp, she looked like a fairy caught in a bubble of amber. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few keys, glaring when it didn't respond. Her battery had died over an hour ago.

The blonde let out a slow, heavy breath of air and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from thinking. She felt exhausted. After running out of Mamoru's house, she had stumbled blindly down side street after side street and gotten lost. It had only been luck that she'd been able to find a bus she recognized. It wouldn't take her to her home, but it would take her close enough. Walking in the dark wasn't an ideal situation, and she was reminded that Mako had offered her pepper spray which she had readily turned down. She hadn't thought she'd be getting in any dangerous situations.

But now, listening to the steady sound of traffic, the echoing laughter that seemed to come from the dark alleys around her, and the infrequent rustle from the many bushes, Usagi thought she might have done better to take it.

Her heart hurt almost more than she could bear. She had felt something, something so unspeakably wonderful in her chest, when he had kissed her. It seemed to her that her soul had risen inside of her, stolen her breath away, and left her feeling strangely elated\.

He had kissed her.

He had leaned his head over and pressed his lips to hers, and it had felt so right that she hadn't even thought to question it.

And when its as over, her mind had recoiled against the onslaught of emotion, bringing tears to her eyes and weakness to her knees. It wasn't fair. In some way, Mamoru seemed so profoundly good. Was it just a fleeting attraction? An infatuation? His expression after she'd brought up what Minako had told her had answered the unspoken question.

She hadn't wanted it to be true, but it was. Mamoru had killed one of Minako's friends.

"Never forget that life's greatest gift is love." Usagi whispered to herself, thinking back on the beginning of this summer. She'd lived so peacefully, out in the fields with her grandmother. Was it always like this? Moving to a new place, finding new people who were important only to see the harsh truth about them? The city had so much more darkness than the country did. She could almost feel it, pulsing beneath her. An evil that wouldn't die, no matter how many times you tried to kill it.

The sound of a motorcycle brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up, startled as it stopped in front of her. She felt her legs tense, ready to run. The rider pulled off a red helmet and shook its head. A cascade of black hair, violet eyes that looked black from a distance.

"Usagi, I'm glad I found you." Rei's voice was cool and her demeanor calm, but Usagi could tell that she was agitated.

"How did you find me?" She asked suspiciously, and then frowned when the other girl only shrugged. "Did Mamoru send you?"

"No, Minako did. She's been trying to call you all afternoon. Mako went to your place and you weren't there…everyone's worried." Even as she said this, Rei was pulling out her phone, pressing a few buttons and frowning when she got the busy tone.

"Well I'm fine."

"I stopped by Mamoru's place, and Mizuki said that the idiot had upset you in some way but she'd sent him to find you…" She put her phone away and held out her extra helmet, "Come on, I'll take you home."

The blonde watched the other girl warily, trying to sense her intentions. They hadn't left each other's company on the best terms, last time. After a few moments of silence, Usagi relented strapped the helmet on, getting on the bike and circling her arms around Rei. The ride back was surprisingly peaceful. The cool air felt good on Usagi's skin, and she found herself enjoying the scenery. She found herself briefly wishing that she was better friends with this girl. Even if she did associate with people she shouldn't. Surely Rei didn't know what had happened, right?

When they arrived, Usagi invited the raven haired girl into her house and was rewarded with a rare smile. She unlocked her door and let them in, pushing her cat away from the doorway and hurrying to the kitchen so she could feed it.

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"I don't, really…I mean, she just showed up one day…I haven't even named her." Usagi chattered while she pulled out the cat food and placing it on the floor. Rei was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, watching as the cat greedily dug into its food.

"She looks like a Luna, don't you think?" Rei suggested, bending down to stroke her back. Usagi tilted her head, considering.

"Doesn't that mean moon? She'd have to be the new moon, in that case…" She smiled slightly and shook her head, "But you're right, she does look like a Luna. You're good at naming things."

Rei let her eyes rove around the room, lingering here and there. The silence they settled into wasn't uncomfortable, each were swimming in their own thoughts. Rei broke it first though.

"You're blushing." She commented, pushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. Usagi had been staring into space, slowly turning pinker. She let out a startled laugh.

"Jeez, I am? I'm such a space case right now." Usagi muttered, touching her face and shaking her head. She bent and pulled her phone out of her purse, connecting it to an outlet. "Sorry, I'm just lost in my own thoughts."

"I don't suppose it has to do with the fact that you were at Mamoru's earlier, does it?" Rei teased gently, and then raised an eyebrow when Usagi went from pink to bright red.

"No, it's not—" She stopped, twisting a piece of hair automatically and then ducked her head down. "You and he used to date, didn't you?"

"That's right."

"Do you think you could…tell me more about him? I just realized I know next to nothing about him even though…" Usagi looked up, feeling her face get uncomfortably hot and then looked away, "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll make us some tea and we can sit down and watch a movie or something."

"I'll tell you about him." Rei said with an amused smile. "Even better. I'll tell you about his _mom_."

When they were comfortably settled, she began.

* * *

_Mizuki had come from one of the richest families in Tokyo, daughter of two powerful business tycoons who spent most of their time away at work and none of their time raising their daughter. Not that she minded, she had maids to raise her and all the money she could ever want, as long as she kept her grades up. At fifteen she was kidnapped by yakuza. Her parents paid the fee quickly, but the experience left her shaken. She no longer did well in school, she had no interest in her friends._

_She developed an unhealthy obsession with the crime syndicates in Tokyo. People who knew her said she slowly became withdrawn, and was found more often in areas that were dangerous for young girls. She dismissed the staff who waited on her, and hired new people. Dangerous men and women that seemed more like her guards then her maids and chauffeurs. _

_Though they were slow to notice the change in their daughter, the Chiba family did eventually take note. Their sweet, quiet daughter had become a delinquent, seemingly overnight. There were disturbing rumors that she had been seen at the scene of various crimes. These the Chiba family quickly silenced, but not before they'd done their damage. They cut off their daughter from their funds, and sent her to a psychologist, hoping she'd get better. For awhile, it seemed to work. Mizuki was once again going to school regularly, once again getting the highest grades in school. Their perfect daughter had returned._

_It lasted until graduation. Three years of secrets paid off. In a coup that would later be described as ruthless and impossibly fast, Mizuki took over the yakuza clan that had kidnapped her. She spent the next five years trying to unify the remaining four clans under her banner. It took a lot of work and subterfuge, but she finally managed it. All five yakuza clans were under her command._

* * *

Rei fell silent, staring quietly down into her tea. Usagi was leaning forward with wide eyes, hugging her knees as she listened to the story.

"And then?" She asked.

"And then she disbanded all of them."

"What?! Why? She worked so hard to get there!" Usagi asked indignantly, momentarily forgetting that they were in fact talking about dangerous gangs and not just regular business acquisitions.

"I don't know. She never told me." Rei admitted with a small smile, "I always thought it was maybe because Mamoru had been born….but he wasn't born until later, so it's not that."

"Maybe it has something to do with her legs…?"

"No, that was more recent." Rei's expression darkened, "Two years ago. A member of the old guard had a grudge, and pushed her off a balcony."

Usagi covered her mouth, "That's terrible." She whispered.

"After that happened Mamoru decided the yakuza had been given enough free reign, of course…but he's had to start from scratch. There are a few people that remember Mizuki but not many that are loyal to her anymore… especially not after her injury."

"And…where do the youma come into it?" Usagi was beginning to piece things together. Information that she had been missing, questions that she'd had…all were beginning to settle.

"We don't exactly know. They began to appear when I was sixteen… An evil presence in Tokyo that I couldn't explain. Mamoru and his friends felt it too…it was lucky he'd already taken over one of the yakuza clans, because information was getting to him a lot quicker. We quickly realized it was a pattern and now…"

Rei trailed off for a moment before shaking her head, "We're doing all we can to try to stop them, but it's hard Usagi. It was fine when it was just one or two, but now they're taking over multitudes at a time. You saw what happens to the ones we defeat. They turn to dust and vanish, only to come back in more numbers than before. We haven't had a week off in ages…"

The room was silent save for the ticking of the clock, and then a loud buzzing sound came from the kitchen interrupted their thoughts. Usagi hopped up and ran to get her phone, picking it up and wincing when she heard the voice at the other end.

"MINA I'm FINE. Relax it's not— You're what—?"

Her question was answered when the door slammed open and two completely panicked looking intruders entered her home. Minako and Mamoru were at her door, both looking pale and shaken. When Mamoru caught sight of Usagi he let out a breath and slumped on the wall with a groan. The relief in his posture was apparent was apparent.

Minako showed her relief in a different way, namely by grabbing Usagi by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth like a terrier.

"I. Am going. To Kill. You." She hissed before letting go and enveloping her in the tight energetic hugs that only Minako was able to give.

"Wh—What are you…what are you doing here?" Usagi asked as she pulled away, "What are you doing here _together_?"

"That's a good question." Rei asked, joining the group with an incredulous expression on her face. "I've been trying to get a hold of both of you to tell you where we are but I've gotten a busy signal for the last hour."

"What?" Minako was already pulling out her phone, checking her missed calls. Mamoru groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"We were on the phone." He muttered.

"What?" Minako said again, glaring at him before turning back to her phone. "Why didn't I get any of these?! I have like 8 missed calls from Rei!"

"Minako we were on the phone, we were calling other people trying to find her, that's why it was busy." He said, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head. Minako stopped, her mouth open slightly before making an indecipherable noise from the back of her throat.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question! What are you guys so worked up about? And why are you…" Usagi flapped her hand at both of them, "Together?"

"We're not together!" Minako hissed, causing Rei to snort loudly. "Mamoru came to my house in a panic because he _lost_ Usagi so we decided to look for her, that's all."

"Mina you worry to much, I was totally fine!" Usagi said with an embarrassed blush. Mamoru had been in a panic about her?

"You're totally fine?!" Minako sounded slightly hysterical, her own cheeks were starting to turn red, "Oh, right! Totally fine! I'm going home right after this, she said. But somehow she ends up at this jerk off's house—" She took a moment to point at Mamoru, who glared back at her with undisguised irritation. "And then runs away—"

"Well don't point at me like it was my fault!" Mamoru interrupted, "None of this would have happened if a certain Odango-Baka hadn't decided to take a midnight walk out in the most dangerous neighborhood in Juuban."

"Oh please, Chiba, it was nowhere near midnight and I'm perfectly fine! As you can BOTH see!" Her hands were on her hips now as she scowled at them, "You're both psychotic. I was fine on my own."

It was Mamoru's turn to get upset, and he laughed loudly and sarcastically at her proclamation. "Right. Fine. She walks around in a neighborhood where two groups of warring yakuza live, and she's fine. Nothing alarming about that, she's perfectly okay."

"Shut up Chiba! If she says she was fine, she was fine!" Minako said, rounding on him and mirroring Usagi's posture. Mamoru practically turned purple, and looked like he had to fight the urge to strangle her. Rei stepped in front of him and touched his shoulder.

"Mamoru relax." She hissed, glancing nervously at the pair of blondes behind them.

"Yeah Mamoru, _relax_." Usagi mimicked, feeling a kind of twisted pleasure as she taunted him. It was replaced by uncertainty when he actually did relax. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a breath, before staring at her for a seemingly endless amount of seconds. Those blue eyes threatened to engulf her.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm glad you're okay, Usagi." He said quietly, before glancing at the pair of girls between him and her uneasily. "I've got things to do. I'll see you at school."

Usagi tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach or the flush that was creeping up her neck as he closed the door behind him.

"Like hell you will." She heard Minako mutter under her breath. It made a chill crawl up her spine.

"Ah. Sorry I have to...I'll be right back." Usagi mumbled, before rushing out the door.

"You've got a hell of a battle ahead of you if you want to keep them away from each other." Rei said as she stared after her princess.

"It's one I'm willing to fight." Minako said quietly, blue eyes hard, "I wont let the past happen again."

* * *

"Mamoru!" Usagi called out after the raven haired boy and stopped short of crashing into him when he turned around. Now that he was facing her, the words she wanted to say seemed to die in her throat. Her mind was in a jumble and her nerves seemed even more confused.

"Usagi." He said with a crooked smile, hands in his pockets as he looked down at her petite form.

"I just. I wanted to say, about earlier-" She stopped, feeling flustered by the way he was looking at her. His eyes were practically burning into her. "What I said..."

"You told me to stay away from you." He said simply.

"Yes. That's right. I still...I still want that." Usagi wanted the earth to swallow her up. "Minako is my best friend, and she-"

"Minako!" He laughed bitterly, "I know all about Minako, don't worry about that." He reached out and brushed her bangs with his fingers. The moment of contact was too much, and he couldn't seem to draw his hand away, it traced the shape of her face, all the way back to her pink ears and then down to her chin. He leaned closer automatically but then stopped, his body tense and unhappy. "Go back inside, Usa."

She had stopped breathing momentarily, as if she'd forgotten how, but at the use of her name she gasped, taking a step back.

"Mamoru... I'm sorry." The apology was all she was able to squeak out before running back inside.

He watched her go inside and shook his head unhappily, running his fingers through his hair, "No, I'm sorry." He murmured as he walked towards his bike, "Because not even death can make me stay away from you."


End file.
